Big Brother Akatsuki
by reneev
Summary: em pareceria com a Renata KelL ...BBB? Isso tá fora de moda! O négocio agora é BBA \o Nossos queridos Akatsukis entram no jogo e agora vão soar a camisa literalmente para poder ganhar milhão de reais!
1. Chapter 1

BBA – Big Brother Akatsuki

BBA – Big Brother Akatsuki

Do lado de fora os flashs e gritos de fãs desesperadas eram ouvidos a quilômetros na noite estrelada e fria. Onze seres de sobretudos negros estampados com nuvens vermelhas mais um rapaz de cabelos prateados e óculos arredondados caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho, acenando contentes.

Deidara: Mamãe, eu tô na tv! -pulando na grande de segurança pra ser filmado pela câmera-

Sasori: Eu mereço u.u -puxa ele-

Kisame: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ \o\ -se joga na multidão-

Mulheres taradas: AHHHHHHHHHHH! \#¬#/

Kisame: B)

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Tobi: -acenando- Tobi tá na tv, Zetsu-san °0x

Zetsu: Que demais... u.**u**

Pein: Quero dizer umas palavras... -com um microfone na mão- Jiraya, vá te foder, seu viado! Ò:Ó

Konan: Pein! x.x -toma o microfone dele-

Orochimaru: Agora vou ter a chance de pegar o corpo do Itachi-kun. KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU °0°

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, ele pode te ouvir xO

Itachi: -se afastando- o/.\o

Orochimaru: Droga! Ò.ó

Hidan: Olá meninas ;D -mandando beijinho-

Kakuzu: Eu tenho que ganhar essa merda! \o\

Pein: Sai dessa, eu vou ganhar ;D

Kakuzu: Vá sonhando u.u

Muda para um estúdio pequeno e cheio de pequenos monitores, onde estavam duas garotas de pé, segurando fichas.

Rê: Olá! Estamos estreando o BBA: Big Brother Akatsuki.

Vê: Seremos a apresentadoras do programa, e agora vamos explicar como isso vai funcionar o/

Rê: Será assim: Eliminaremos um a cada mês, pois teremos a prova do líder, anjo, votação...

Vê: A fic pode ser atualizada mais de uma vez por semana pra que dê certo, ou pode atrasar um pouco também, porque nós duas temos outros projetos de fic.

Rê: Isso mesmo.

Vê: E não temos saco para escrever essa fic e ela só teve início porque nós duas não estávamos fazendo bosta nenhuma \o

Rê: -gota- Er... Vamos começar. Bom, depois que o paredão estiver okay, vocês votam em quem querem que saia mandando review. Por tanto, mandem review u.u

Vê: E quem não mandar review... Não queiram saber ¬¬ Votem! -sorriso colgate-

Rê: Agora vamos dar uma espiadinha o/

Vê: Eles já se conhecem :X

Rê: E daí? Vamos ver eles escolherem os quartos e talz.. xD Mas alguns não conhecem o Kabuto '-'

Vê: É... Aquele pedófilo do Orochimaru não deixa... Quis o Kabuto só pra ele .-.

Rê: Detalhes, detalhes... :x Vamos dar uma espiadinha! \O/

Vê: Você ainda tá falando? Tá esperando o que pra espiar? O povo tá esperando! Estamos perdendo audiência \o

Rê: Vamos lá então \o\

No monitor maior aparece o interior da casa e logo abre a tela, mostrando apenas eles.

Tobi: Quero ficar no mesmo quarto que o Deidara-senpai \o\

Deidara: Eu mereço --'

Orochimaru: Vamos dar uma olhada nos quartos... -andando e sendo seguido pelos outros-

1° Quarto: Tema de Bob Esponja, com papel de parede de bolhas, teto de rosas coloridas, lençóis do Bob e sua turma...

Tobi: Que xiqué! #.X

Pein: Que gay... o.o

Hidan: Vamos ver o próximo x.x

2° Quarto: Tema dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, cheio de arco-íris e ursinhos bonitinhos por todos os lados, almofadas de nuvens e tudo mais.

Kabuto: Bizarro o.O

Orochimaru: Achei bonitinho ;D

Todos: ¬¬

Konan: É fofo x3

Sasori: Vamos ver o próximo, tem que ser menos afeminado u.u

3° Quarto: Tema de Castelos, com papel de parede de paredes de pedra, camas confortáveis em cores frias e dourado, pequenas lanças e armaduras no quarto.

Homens: MEU! Nada disso, é meu! Ò.ó

Konan: -.-

Orochimaru: Quero dos Ursinhos Carinhosos \o\

Konan: Eu também :B

Pein: Que merda, Konanzinha! T.T

Konan: Fique nesse e eu no outro u.û

Pein: Não, eu vou ficar lá com você T0T

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, esse quarto é mais legal ;D

Orochimaru: Pois fique nele, eu vou pro dos ursinhos com a Konan u3u

Kabuto: i.i -seguindo eles-

Pein: Não acredito nisso x:x -indo atrás-

Tobi: Eu e Zetsu-san vamos no do Bob Esponja, neh Zetsu-san? :3

Zetsu: Que seja...

Tobi: Vamos, vamos! -puxando ele-

Kisame: Então... Vamos tirar na sorte?

Kakuzu: Por mim tudo bem! -tira um papelzinho do bolso e escreve os nomes, amassa e sacode a mão- Quem sair vai ficar no do Bob Esponja, quem ficar é nesse. Quem puxa?

Deidara: Eu, un! ò.\) -tira um papelzinho-

Sasori: Quem, Deidara?

Deidara: Eu, danna Y0\)

Sasori: Que zica XD

Deidara: Você vai ficar lá comigo ç.\)

Sasori: Nem que a vaca tussa u.u

Vaca: COF COF COF COF x.x -morre-

Itachi: Eu puxo o outro papel. -tira um e desembrulha- Sasori.

Sasori: AHHH X-x

Deidara: Yeah, un ;D -puxa Sasori pela gola-

Sasori: i.i

Kakuzu: Eles saíram... :x -desenrola os outros papeizinhos e mostra pros outros- xD

Hidan: Boa Kakuzu, era tudo Sasori e Deidara 8D

Kakuzu: Eu não disse que ia jogar limpo :D

Voltando as apresentadoras...

Vê: Trapaça! Quero revanche Ò.Ó

Rê: Ah, deixa eles XP Agora vamos reuni-los na sala para conversar como nossos digiescolhidos o/

Vê: Vamos logo!

Voltando aos digiescolhidos...

Sasori: Não acredito que eu fiquei naquele quarto... ¬¬

Deidara: Pense pelo lado bom, você ficou comigo, un ;D

Sasori: Desde quando isso é bom?

Deidara: Poxa, assim você magoa danna, un ç.\)

Pein: Ora, calem a boca Ò.ó

Rê: -na televisão- Boa noite! 8D

Kabuto: E o que tem de bom? u.u

Rê: Que mau humor... o.o

Vê: É porque ele te viu, nega ;D

Rê: ¬¬

Kabuto: Não é você que tá no quarto dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, neh? Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Ninguém te forçou a nada.

Kabuto: Repito: Não é você quem ficou no quarto dos ursinhos carinhosos.

Rê: Mas então, gostaram da casa? :x

Tobi: Adorei os quartos.

Zetsu: Odiei os quartos u.**u**

Tobi: Mas zetsu-san... i.x

Zetsu: u.**u**

Tobi: Tá de mal do Tobi? i.x

Zetsu: não u.**u**

Tobi: -se aproxima dele e fala algo em seu ouvido-

Zetsu: -vermelho como um pimentão- o.**o**

Todo o resto: -boiando-

Vê: Vamos amplificar o som pra ouvir o que foi dito?

Rê: Safadhênha XD

Zetsu: NÃO O.**O**

Rê: Não se preocupe, apenas nossos telespectadores vão ouvir n.n

Apenas para os telespectadores...

Tobi: -se aproxima de Zetsu e sussurra:- Hoje à noite você vai ver como pode gostar do quarto...

Zetsu: -vermelho como um pimentão- o.**o**

Voltando...

Rê: Wow #¬#

Zetsu: -vermelho- ¬\

Tobi: ;D

Vê: -jogando cartas... sozinha-

Sasori: Querem dizer de uma vez por todas o que tem a dizer e nos liberarem? u.u

Rê: Santa impaciência ¬¬

Vê: -joga a carta pro ar- SEU TRAPACEIRO!! Ò.Ó -pula da cadeira e ataca o ar-

Todos: O.O

Vê: Não se preocupem. -levanta e arruma a roupa- Ok crianças felizes... Vamos parar de enrolar e dizer o que viemos dizer, pois eu quero ganhar meu salário e aposto como vocês estão loucos para ir aos quartos ;D

Kabuto: Dos ursinhos carinhosos? Você nem imagina como... ¬¬

Orochimaru: Ninguém te obrigou a ir ¬¬

Deidara: -num cantinho emo- O danna não quis ficar no mesmo quarto que eu i-\)

Sasori: Cala a boca e deixa-as falarem Ò.Ó

Deidara: Calei... Calei... ç.\)

Rê: Bom, vocês estão participando do BBA, e por nove meses estarão trancados nessa casa sem contato com mundo exterior, ou seja, o mundo pode acabar e vocês vão estar presos aí...

Todos: o.o

Vê: E nós... do lado de fora nas praias tomando sorvete e apreciando as ondas do mar, sentindo a brisa em nossos rostos, poderemos viajar para outros países e comprar produtos importados enquanto fazemos filmagens e vocês nem vendo... Porque estarão aí...trancados.

Deidara: Eu quero minha mãe T.\)

Sasori: ESCULTE AQUI... Ò.Ó

Deidara: o.\)

Sasori: ...Ou você se cala ou eu te parto em dois! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Sasori-san está irritado.

Hidan: Tá de TPM.

Itachi: Acho que ele não é o único u.u

Konan: CALEM-SE SEUS FILHOS DE UMA PUTA, EU TÔ TENTANDO OUVIR Ò.Ó

Pein: Ko... Konanzinha i.i

konan: QUE É?!

Pein: Eu quero saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Y0Y

Rê: E perder um milhão de reais? o.ô

Pein: Eu quero ficaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar 8D

Vê: Isso mesmo, o primeiro lugar fica com o um milhão de reais, o segundo com meio milhão de reais e o terceiro com duzentos e cinqüenta mil reais!

Kakuzu: Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh My God! °0° -tendo um ataque-

Hidan: Kakuzu! °3°

Vê: Se ele tiver um infarto ou qualquer doença ele terá que ir embora sem reembolso .-.

Kakuzu: -se recupera inexplicavelmente- Tô bem, passou, tô bem 8D

Hidan: ¬¬

Rê: Bom, é isso. Nas quintas faremos a prova do líder, o líder vai ficar no quarto separado dos outros, usará um roupão feshion, e indicará alguém ao paredão. Nas quartas é a prova do anjo, o anjo imuniza alguém do paredão e estará imune no paredão.

Vê: Jura? ¬¬

Rê: Eu estou explicando a eles, que não sabem u.u Nas terças é a votação do paredão, no domingo a eliminação o/

Sasori: Cabô?

Rê: Acho que sim... Oo

Sasori: Ótimo u.u -levanta do sofá-

Rê: -gota-

-tv apaga-

Voltando aos estúdios...

Rê: Pronto, agora que os avisos foram dados, podemos dar aquela espiadinha ;D

Vê: Não sabe dizer outra coisa? -.-'

Rê: Sei dizer inconstitucionalissimamente :B

Vê: Comequié? o.O

Rê: :B

Espiando! o/

-no corredor-

Tobi: Zetsu-san...

Zetsu: O que foi?

Tobi: Tobi quer tomar picolé!

Zetsu: Vai ter que ir ao mercado comprar... Se você for o anjo, caso contrário vai ter q fazer uma lista u.u

Tobi: "ele não entendeu ¬.x" Mas vai demora muito... E tobi não quer esperar!

Zetsu: Você leu as regras antes de vir pra cá u.**u**

Tobi: Tobi... Tobi leu? õ.x

Zetsu: as regras são claras... Boa noite -vai pro quarto-

Tobi: Zetsu-san... dividimos o quarto.

Zetsu: O que tem?

Tobi: Se tobi não pode tomar picolé... Tobi quer outra coisa.

zetsu: O que? ú.**u**

Tobi: Tobi vai te mostrar como o quarto pode ser legal -abre a porta empurrando Zetsu pra dentro, trancando-os e ficando por cima dele-

Zetsu: To-Tobi -corado- Estão nos filmando! o\\\o

Muda a cena...

Sasori: -sentado no sofá do lado de fora, olhando a noite-

Deidara: -chegando- Danna, un? ô.\)

Sasori: Quê? u.u

Deidara: Tá bravo comigo? .-\) -sentando do lado-

Sasori: Impossível não ficar bravo com você ò.Ó

Deidara: Poxa danna, mas eu só quero agradar você .-\)

Sasori: Está fazendo a coisa errada u.u

Deidara: Arg, você é um chato! Ò.\)

Sasori: Devo dizer o mesmo a você u.u

Deidara: ¬.\)

Sasori: u.u

Deidara: Danna?

Sasori: Quê? Ò.Ó

Deidara: Nada, só queria saber se tá acordado :x

Sasori: ¬¬

No quarto de Ursinhos Carinhosos...

Pein: Um milhão de reais... Com esse dinheiro poderemos sustentar nossos filhos até os dezoito anos n:n

Konan: Filhos?

Pein: Já imaginou Konanzinha?! Duas criancinhas correndo pela casa inteira e gritando porque bateram nelas #.#

Konan: Você tá fantasiando demais Pein -.-

Pein: Uma menininha ruiva e um menino de cabelo azul °0°

Pein: Vamos Vencer -fogo nos olhos-

Konan: Eu vou pra cama que eu ganho mais x.x

Pein: Daí vão se chamar Alfredo e eu vou montar um time de futebol!

Konan: Continua sonhando... Continua. -vai pra cama- Maluco...

-porta abre-

Orochimaru: Nada disso u3u -andando pelo quarto-

Kabuto: -seguindo ele- Mas Orochimaru-sama, eu _mereço_ i.i

Orochimaru: Vai se foder, Kabuto... -andando por cima das camas-

Kabuto: -seguindo- Eu não vou desistir do jogo!

Konan: Hey! Ò.ó -sendo pisada-

Orochimaru: Vai sim! Eu quero esse prêmio.

Pein: Nada disso, o prêmio vai ser meu e da Konanzinha, pra sustentarmos o Alfredo e a Florentina! Ò.Ó

Konan: Oh my God, cercada por panacas! X-x -se enfia embaixo do lençol-

Orochimaru: Kabuto, se não fizer o que eu digo eu vou...

Kabuto: O que? Vai me bater? u.u

Orochimaru: Vou! Ò.Ó

Kabuto: Mas... Mas... ç.ç

Pein: Não se renda, Kabuto, eu te ajudo a vencer essa bicha!

Kabuto: -vai pro lado do Pein- Homens unidos jamais serão vencidos! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: -em cima de uma cama, com as mãos na cintura- Yakushi Kabuto, me contrarie dessa forma que vai acabar sem sua diversãozinha particular ò.o

Kabuto: o.o

Pein: Ihhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ferou :x

Konan: Seja forte Kabuto! Seja forte!

Pein: Você encontra pessoa melhor, e é só pagar cinqüenta pra alguém na rua e pode se divertir à beça.

Konan: Eu não acredito que você disse isso Ò.Ó

Pein: Sorry .-.

Kabuto: Eles estão certos! Eu não vou desistir do jogo por sua causa, Orochimaru-sama ò0Ó7

Orochimaru: Ora seu... Tá bem, se é assim que você quer, assim será! -deita na cama-

No único quarto decente do lugar...

Kisame: Tô doido pra começar °0°

Kakuzu: E eu pra terminar °0°

Hidan: Já começou ¬¬ E por quê? o.ô

Kakuzu: Porque assim eu serei rico #.#

Itachi: Isso se você ganhar...

Kakuzu: Claro que vou ganhar! u.û

Itachi: É ruim hein! Eu vou ganhar! Eu sou o galã desse lugar.

Hidan: Vai sonhando, Itachi! Claro que _eu_ vou ganhar

Kakuzu: Se você ganhar vai dividi comigo? Ou melhor... Me dá tudo! \o\

Kisame: Claro que ele vai... E vai dar muito mais XD

Hidan: Fui o único a sentir duplo sentido nisso? ¬¬

Itachi: Pior que não u/.\u

Kisame: Que povo mais sem humor ¬.¬

Kakuzu: Você que é bem humorado demais U.u

Hidan: Claro, neh? Ele tá realizando o sonho de dormir no mesmo quarto que o Itachi xP

Kisame: ¬¬

Itachi: Bakas... Boa noite u/.\u -deita na cama-

Nos estúdios...

Vê: Parece que as coisas ficaram incrivelmente quentes... Principalmente no quarto do Bob Esponja... Mesmo com o tema sendo água tá aquilo lá tá pegando fogo! XP

Rê: Concordo plenamente XD E por hoje estamos encerrando nosso programa! Obrigada pela audiência e não percam o próximo n.n

Vê: E deixem seu comentário! n.n Até -manda beijo-

Rê: Tenham uma boa noite ;D Rê e Vê do BBA encerram o programa! \o\


	2. prova do lider

Prova do líder

1ª Prova do líder

Rê: Boa noite! Estamos começando mais um Big Brother Akatsuki n.n

Vê: E hoje teremos nossa primeira prova do líder \o

Rê: Isso mesmo. Mas antes, vamos dar aquela espiadinha ;D

Mostra todos eles na sala, sentados no sofá e esperando

Kabuto: Dois dias que estamos aqui, não é?

Todos: É u.u

Kabuto: Não gostam de mim?

Todos: Não... u.u

Kabuto: Mas por quê? x.x

Orochimaru: Eu gosto de você n.n

Kabuto: Que bom que não está mais bravo \o\ -dá um beijinho no rosto-

-silêncio-

Kisame e Pein: -se encarando- ò.o

Konan: -trocando o curativo do olho de Pein-

Deidara: n.\)

Sasori: o\o

Tobi: Kakuzu roubou pão na casa de João, Kakuzu roubou pão na casa de João \o\

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh X-x

Voltando aos estúdios...

Rê: É como sempre digo: No silêncio sempre surge algo constrangedor XD

Vê: Vamos logo mostrar o que aconteceu durante esses dois dias u.u

Rê: Tá bem, tá bem... Eles tiveram uma festa à fantasia ;D

Vê: E muito rolo apareceu nessa festa 8D

Rê: Acompanhem! -aponta a tela-

12:30 da noite:

Na mesinha de doces estavam Kisame e Itachi...

Kisame: -vestido de capitão de navio-

Itachi: -vestido de bad-boy e devorando os doces-

Kisame: -senta no sofá ao lado da mesa- Que festa caída...

Itachi: -pega o pode de jujubas e senta ao lado dele- Quer uma?

Kisame: Não, pode ficar u.u

Itachi: -lambendo os dedos-

Kisame: Não quer dançar?

Itachi: -olha a pista de dança vazia- Er... Vamos lá. -puxa a mão dele e sai arrastando até a pista, ainda com o pote de jujubas na mão-

No sofá de saída da casa...

Orochimaru: -vestido de vocalista do Kiss, sentado no sofá, com os pés na mesinha, braços cruzados e dedo na boca-

Kabuto: -olhando da porta, vestido de médico- ;/

Orochimaru: u.u

Kabuto: -cria coragem e se aproxima- Orochimaru-sama...

Orochimaru: -olha- Ah, o que você quer?

Kabuto: Tá bravo comigo?

Orochimaru: Sim u.ù

Kabuto: Pedir desculpas adianta?

Orochimaru: É um começo... -tira o dedo da boca-

Kabuto: -senta do lado dele- Não podemos dividir o prêmio e unir forças dentro da casa? .-.

Orochimaru: -pensa- É, acho que podemos sim.

Kabuto: Que bom! \o/ -agarra-

Orochimaru: -esmagado- x-x

12:50 da noite

À beira da piscina...

Pein: -com a calça dobrada até o joelho e sapatos do lado, batendo os pés na água, e vestido de vampiro- Ahhh... -ergue a cabeça e vê Orochimaru e Kabuto se pegando no sofá- Que nojo ¬:¬ -olha na pista e vê Konan dançando com Itachi e Kisame- Konanzinha i:i

Deidara: -senta do lado dele, vestido de gatinho- Dor de cotovelo, chefe?

Sasori: -senta do outro lado, vestido de pinóquio- Toma uma cerveja. -entrega a ele-

Pein: Obrigado n:n -pega a cerveja- Que roupa é essa? O:o

Sasori: Não fui eu quem escolheu, foi à produção do programa u.u

Pein: Ah, é mesmo... Mas Pinóquio é foda XD

Sasori: Nem me fale.

Deidara: Não quer dançar?

Pein: Não...

Deidara: Vai ficar emburrado a festa toda? ó.\)

Pein: Fazer o que, né? A Konanzinha me acha maluco i:i

Sasori: Você _É_ maluco.

Pein: Não ajuda ¬:¬

Sasori: Desculpe xD

Deidara: Pega alguém e mostra pra ela que pode se virar.

Pein: Mas só tem homem aqui, seu poio e:e

Deidara: Tinha esquecido esse detalhe .-\)

Pein: O que mais se aproxima de uma mulher aqui é você ¬:¬

Sasori: É -.-

Deidara: Não pareço uma mulher! Ç0\)

Pein: -acende uma lâmpada na cabeça- Deidara... 8D

Deidara: Que foi? o-\) -medo-

Pein: Está disposto a fazer um sacrifício por seu chefe? ;D

Deidara: Não é.\)

Pein: Pois estou de dando a missão de me beijar Ò:ó -agarra Deidara-

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: x.\)

Pein: _"Espero que ela veja... Eu estou beijando um homem!" _x:x

Sasori: _"Que pouca vergonha!"_ Ò.ó

Na pista de dança...

Konan: o.o -pára de dançar-

Itachi: -olha pra onde ela estava olhando- o/.\o -enfia cinco jujubas na boca-

Kisame: Leader-sama está beijando o Deidara? :O

Konan: Ah, mas o Pein me paga! Ò.ó -agarra Itachi-

Itachi: o/0\o

Konan: -larga ele- Cof cof x.x Que nojo, Uchiha! Como você pode comer tanta jujuba? Quase me engasga! Ò.ó

Itachi: Azar seu, baby u/.\u -enfia o resto de jujubas na boca-

Kisame: Ah, eu vou atrás dos outros que ganho mais ¬¬ -saindo-

De volta a piscina...

Pein: -abre um olho e vê Konan beijando Itachi- Ò:ó -larga Deidara e sai correndo até a pista-

Deidara: o-\) -estático-

Sasori: -passa a mão na frente do rosto dele- Deidara?

Deidara: Eu quero é beijar! \o/ -agarra Sasori-

Sasori: 'o.o'

Na pista de dança...

Kisame: -vai embora-

Konan: ò.ó

Itachi: u/.\u

Pein: -soca Itachi- Isso é por ter beijando minha garota Ò:ó

Konan: o.o

Itachi: x/.\x

Kisame: -surge do nada e acerta um soco em Pein- E isso é por ter batido no Itachi-san! -dá outro soco- Isso é por ser idiota a ponto de não perceber que ela o beijou! -soca a terceira vez- E isso é por ter me feito voltar aqui Ò.ó

Pein: -cai por cima das cadeiras- x:x

Kisame: Imbecil! Ò.Ó -pega o braço de Itachi- Vamos sair daqui, Itachi-san.

Konan: Pein! T0T -corre até ele- Você está bem? Aquele brutamontes te machucou?

Pein: Alguém anotou a placa? x:X -delirando-

Mais adiante, na mesa de salgados...

Hidan: Que demais! XD

Kakuzu: Amanhã eu vou zoar o chefe, apanhou do Kisame ;D

Hidan: Sempre quis socar ele...

Kakuzu: Somos dois o/

Hidan: Quer dançar ;D

Kakuzu: Não...

Hidan: Poxa.

Kakuzu: -olha pro lado- Sasori e Deidara tão ficando...

Hidan: Orochi e Kabuto também...

Kakuzu: Provavelmente Kisame vai pegar o Itachi dentro de casa...

Hidan: Não acredito, a Konan tá pegando o chefe u.ú

Kakuzu: Cadê o Tobi e o Zetsu?

Hidan: Não faço idéia...

Kakuzu: Sobramos, amigo .-.

Hidan: Pior que é verdade .-.

Kakuzu: -olha a comissão de trás de Hidan- É...

Hidan: O que tá olhando? o\o

Kakuzu: Você não é de se jogar fora, sabia?

Hidan: -olha de cima a baixo- Nem você...

Kakuzu: -olha em volta, desconfiado, depois se esconde atrás da mesa- Abaixa aqui.

Hidan: -olha em volta- o.ó -abaixa-

Kakuzu: -passa a mão pelo cabelo de Hidan- Você fica uma graça vestido ao estilo anos oitenta...

Hidan: Você fica... Legal de traficante XD

Kakuzu: -tira a máscara e beija Hidan-

Zetsu: Madara-sama...

Hidan: -empurra Kakuzu- Ouviu a voz do Zetsu? o.o

Kakuzu: Ouvi o.o

Zetsu: M-Madara-sa-sama... Ahhh... ¦D

Hidan: Kakuzu... Vem de debaixo da mesa! :O

Kakuzu: Quer espiar? :O

Hidan: Você é mau :O

Kakuzu: Quer ou não? :O

Hidan: Vamos lá :O

Kakuzu: -deita no chão e levanta um pouco o pano da mesa- o\o

Hidan: -deita pra ver também- Caramba o\o

Kakuzu: Isso é humanamente impossível!

Hidan: -vê as roupas no canto- xD -tira as roupas dali e senta no chão- Shiu! Sai daí, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: -solta o pano- Você é cruel, Hidan xD

Hidan: Ih, e aqui tá a fantasia de caubói que o Zetsu tava vestindo... -olhando as roupas- E essa aqui é a fantasia de chefão que o Tobi tava vestindo :O

Kakuzu: Vamos esconder isso e ver como eles vão sair daí depois XD

Hidan: Com certeza ;D

1: 00 da manhã

Na cozinha da casa...

Kisame: -tira as facas do meio e senta Itachi no mármore, jogando o cap ali-

Itachi: o/.\o

Kisame: -se vira e abre as gavetas, procurando alguma coisa-

Itachi: ...

Kisame: -volta com alguns curativos, algodão e álcool. Destampa o álcool, molha o algodão e passa na ferida na sobrancelha de Itachi-

Itachi: Aiii! ç/.\ç -esperneia-

Kisame: Foi mau... -segura o rosto dele e passa com mais cuidado-

Itachi: -olhando- Kisame.

Kisame: O que?

Itachi: Não precisava ter batido no chefe.

Kisame: Precisava sim.

Itachi: Ele vai te ferrar quando tiver a oportunidade.

Kisame: -pára de passar o algodão na ferida- Não importa. Não pude ficar olhando você apanhar sem ter feito nada.

Itachi: Por quê? u/.\u

Kisame: Um dia você vai saber. -toca na testa de Itachi-

Itachi: Não devia ter lhe ensinado isso... -põe a mão na testa-

Kisame: -cola o curativo- Pronto. Vai voltar pra festa?

Itachi: Não... Vou dormir.

4:35 da manhã

Na mesa de salgados...

Tobi: -põe a cabeça pra fora- Vamos, eles já estão dormindo.

Zetsu: -sai correndo atrás dele-

Voltando aos estúdios...

Rê: Wow, parece que a festa rendeu muitas emoções XD

Vê: -com uma hemorragia nasal-

Rê: Vê?

Vê: Quem matou a Paula?

Rê: Essa novela já acabou x.x

Vê: Pois é... Muitas emoções ainda vão acontecer \o

Rê: Ela bebeu? -falando com a produção-

Vê: Mas eles nem sabem o que aguardam eles -vai brinca com as cartinhas-

Rê: Viciada x.x

Vê: Você sabia que o mundo é redondo? :B

Rê: Não... É quadrado.

Vê: Sua burra... Dá zero pra ela XD

Produção: -coloca plaquinha com "zero" e um chapéu escrito: "burra"-

Rê: Vamos logo pra prova do líder u.ú -perdendo a paciência, amassa o chapéu e joga no lixo-

Vê: Chapeuzinho i.i

Na casa...

-Rê e Vê aparecem na tela-

Rê: Boa noite \o

Todos: Boa noite u.u

Vê: Parece que aproveitaram bastante a festa ;D

Pein: -com um bife no olho- Nem imagina o quanto... ¬:¬

Rê: Vamos logo para a prova do líder, sim? XD

Tobi: Sim sim sim \o\

Vê: Saiam da casa, então!

Todos: -levantam e vão lá pra fora-

No lado de fora...

-no gramado ficava um pequeno palco, onde um homem mascarado e de roupas negras estava de pé, acenando para eles, e na tela ao lado apareciam as duas lou... digo, apresentadoras-

Rê: Muito bem, a prova de vocês é bem simples... Vocês irão brincar de "Siga o Mestre".

Itachi e Tobi: ISSO! \o\

Resto: Como? Ò.ó

Vê: "Siga o Mestre", aquele joguinho onde vocês têm que imitar o carinha que tá na frente e...

Konan: Sabemos o que é "Siga o Mestre", mas o jogo é injusto quando tem dois shinobis com sharingan participando dessa merda Ò.Ó

Rê: Se fosse concurso de origamis você não estaria reclamando ¬¬

Konan: Vai ser concurso de origamis? #.#

Rê: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Não :B

Konan: Ah .-.

Vê: Pois é... Já que todos concordam...

Todos menos os Uchiha's: QUEM CONCORDA AQUI?!

Pein: Nóis mata quem dizê que aceita! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Isso aí Ò.Ó

Rê: Vocês não vão ganhar o um milhão de reais então... :x

Kakuzu: Quem tá reclamando aqui? ó.o

Vê: Pois bem... Vamos nessa? :B

Sasori: Não u.u

Rê: Não tá a fim de ganhar um milhão de reais? -mexendo as sobrancelhas-

Sasori: Deixa pra lá.

Pein: Vamos ganhar, Konanzinha #:#

Konan: É! -fogo nos olhos-

Pein: E depois vamos ganhar a grana, virar milionários e sair vitoriosos, então seremos os melhores pais do mundo com nossos filhos, Arnaldo e Josefina #.#

Konan: Mudou o nome? ó.ò

Pein: Esses são mais bibitos ;D

Hidan: CALEM-SE, CARALHO! Ò.ó9

Rê: Bem, vão à frente do palco e Sigam o Mestre \o\

Todos: -indo-

Carinha de preto: -acena-

Todos: -acenam- ¬¬

Carinha: -passinho Michael Jackson-

Orochimaru: AU! XD

Todos: -medo- o.o fazendo-

Carinha: -vira pra trás sem usar as mãos-

Todos: -idem-

Kabuto: -cai de cara no chão- x.x

Todos: XD

Kabuto: Que merda ¬¬ Nunca fui bom nesses pulos idiotas... Eu sou médico! Ò.ó -indo pro sofá-

Carinha de preto: -pula matrix-

Todos que restaram: -pulam matrix também-

Deidara: -caí do matrix- Un... x.\)

Uma hora depois...

-restavam apenas Itachi, Tobi e Pein, os desafios eram cada vez mais difíceis e os três queriam muito ganhar a prova-

Pein: Eu vou ganhar, Konanzinha! Ò:ó -dando vários pulos com a ajuda de outros Pein-

Itachi e Tobi: -imitando despreocupadamente- u/.\u u.x

Carinha de preto: -faz um treco doido com os pés e dá um pulo sinistro-

Pein: Comequié? o:o

Itachi e Tobi: -fazem igual-

Pein: AHHHH! x:x -indo embora-

Quatro horas depois...

Itachi e Tobi: -imitando o carinha-

Carinha: -cansadão- x.x

Itachi e Tobi: -se encaram- Ò/.\ó Ò.x

Carinha: _"Vou acabar logo com isso..."_ u.u -começa a fazer um stripe e vem uma musica sensual-

Telespectadores restantes: O.O

Itachi e Tobi: -fazendo igual-

Kisame: Vai lá, Itachi-san! XD

Pein: Konanzinha, isso é impróprio pra você, vamos dormir também u:u -tapa os olhos dela e sai arrastando-

Hidan: O Orochimaru vai ficar doido quando souber que não viu isso :O

Carinha: -faz uma coreografia que obriga Itachi a segurar a cintura de Tobi-

Tobi: Hey! Que safadeza é essa, mano? ¬.x

Carinha: -pára com isso e continua o stripe- :x

Itachi e Tobi: -tirando a camisa-

Kisame: :O

Zetsu: Vai lá, Tobi u.**u**/

Itachi: -só de cueca preta e continuando dançando- Palhaçada ¬/.\¬

Tobi: -de samba canção listrada e dançando- Há, eu tô maluco! \o\

Carinha: -tirando a cueca-

Tobi: -fazendo igual-

Itachi: -pára de dançar e apanha as roupas- Mas nem pensar que eu fico pelado em rede nacional ò/.\o -se vestindo-

Tobi: GANHEI, SOU O LÍDER! /o/ -tira a cueca e se joga na piscina-

Todos: o.o

Itachi: Vamos ver como é o quarto do líder... ¬/.\¬

Nos estúdios...

Rê e Vê: -acordam do soninho em meio das cartas- Hã? :O

Produção: O Tobi é líder \o

Rê: ISSO! \o\

Vê: Muito bem... E o que nós temos a ver com isso? u.u

Produção: Encerrem o programa ¬¬

Rê: Rê e Vê do BBA agradecem a audiência...

Vê: Pedem reviews... :B

Rê: Agradecem as recebidas...

Vê: E encerram o programa! \o\

Rê: Boa noite n.n

No quarto do líder...

Tobi: -de roupão de líder- Wow, que massa! #.x

Itachi: -vendo os docinhos do líder- Muito massa #/.\# -vai pegar o pote, mas Zetsu toma antes-

Zetsu: São do Tobi u.**u**

Itachi: Ahhhhhhh ./-\.

Kisame: Vamos Itachi-san, eu faço brigadeiro n.n

Itachi: UHU! \o\ -sai correndo atrás-

Tobi: -se joga na cama- Fecha a porta, Zetsu-san ;D

Zetsu: -obedece-

Tobi: Agora vamos inaugurar o quarto novo \o\

No lado de fora...

Itachi e Kisame: -entram na casa-

Hidan: -dormindo no sofá-

Kakuzu: -aparece na porta- Ô Hidan, vem dormir aqui dentro, pode ficar doente se passar à noite ao relento u.u

Hidan: -levanta e sai puxando o lençol pra dentro da casa-

Kakuzu: Vamos comer brigadeiro, o Kisame tá fazendo.

Hidan: Já é... -indo pra cozinha-


	3. prova do anjo

Prova do anjo

1ª Prova do anjo

Rê: Olá! Está começando mais um BBA :D

Vê: E hoje teremos a nossa primeira prova do anjo \o\

Rê: Antes disso, vamos ver o que aconteceu ontem na casa...

Na cozinha as 3:00

Itachi: Brigadeiro! #/.\# -comendo-

Kisame: Que bom que gostou, Itachi-san n.n

Kakuzu: Vamos ver se isso não foi um desperdício de dinheiro... -vai pegar-

Kisame: É do Itachi-san! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Que bixiche ¬¬ -vai pegar também-

Itachi: Is MY!! -pega a panela e vai para um cantinho da cozinha- My precious #/.\#

Kakuzu: Pirou de vez x.x

Hidan: Vamos procurar outra coisa para comer, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Okay.

Konan: -entra na cozinha com o Pein ao seu lado, que vestia um pijama de listras azul, toquinha azul e trazia um ursinho de pelúcia nos braços-

Hidan: O chefe... ô.ô

Kisame: Tá com um... ô.ô

Kakuzu: Ursinho! XD

Todos menos os dois: GAyGAYGAyGAygAgYGAyGAgY

Konan: Ele é meu, seres insignificantes, antas, energúmenos, irracionais ¬¬

Todos: O.O

Konan: O Pein esqueceu o ursinho dele em casa u.u

Pein: Clodovil Ç:Ç

Itachi: GAgYAGYAgYAgYAGYGAyGAYGYA XD

Konan: Passa aqui! -toma a panela dele-

Itachi: EI! É MEU! Ç/.\Ç

Pein: Se a Konanzinha quer ela vai ter ò:Ó

Itachi: IS MY!! -vai pular na Konan-

Konan: -cara de quem vai matar um-

Itachi: Má! I/.\I -vai pro cantinho emo cortar os pulsos-

Kisame: ITACHI-SAN!! NÃO FASSA ISSO T0T

Itachi: A vida é tão cruel! Ç/.\Ç

Kisame: Itachi-san... Ç.Ç

Itachi: QUE É?! ¬/.\¬

Kisame: Itachi-san -corre como uma mocinha de novela mexicana-

Konan: CALEM A BOCA!!

Todos: ...

Konan: Seres inferiores... EU VOU SER O ANJO! HOHOHOHOHOHO!

Nos estúdios...

Rê: Eles copiaram minha risada...

Vê: E a minha...

Rê: Cartas? #.#

Vê: Claro #.#

Produção: cofcof ¬¬

Rê: Um az! #.#

Vê: Um rei! #.#

Produção: Meninas! Ò.Ó

Rê e Vê: Que é? ¬¬

Produção: Prova do anjo, neh? Apresentem o programa!

Rê: Tá, tá... u.u -joga as cartas fora-

Vê: Antes da nossa prova do anjo, vamos dar uma olhada no que rolou na casa após o líder subir ao poder.

11:46,

Piscina da casa:

Kisame: -com os braços apoiados fora da piscina-

Zetsu: -deitado em uma cadeira na frente de Kisame-

Kisame: Quem você acha que o Tobi vai indicar?

Zetsu: ...

Kisame: Eu sei que você deve ter pelo menos uma noçãozinha de quem é.

Zetsu: ...

Kisame: Vamos, eu não sou fofoqueiro, e sei que você é.

Zetsu: Acho que ele indica o Pein u.**u**

Kisame: Pein-sama? Por que?

Zetsu: Porque ele quer ser mais do que é.

Kisame: Ele é nosso chefe ¬¬

Zetsu: Exato, ele pensa que é nosso chefe...

Kisame: Não entendi.

Zetsu: -levanta- Vai ficar sem entender. -vai embora-

Kisame: Cara estranho... -sai da piscina-

Konan: -tomando sol mais na frente- Corpaço, hein Kisame? XD

Kisame: Obrigado ;D

Pein: Konan! ò:ó

Konan: Larga do meu pé ¬¬

Pein: .-.

14:00

Banheiro:

Orochimaru: -tomando banho de sungão-

-alguém bate na porta-

Voz: Quem tá aí?

Orochimaru: Eu.

Voz: Eu quem? ¬¬

Orochimaru: A Xuxa u.u

Voz: XUXA! °0\) -porta abre-

Orochimaru: Deidara! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Você não é a Xuxa! Y0\)

Orochimaru: Obrigado por me informar disso ¬¬

Deidara: Xuxa não tem pernas cabeludas e também não é branca como um cadáver ç.\)

Orochimaru: Cadáver?! Ò.Ó

Deidara: E também não é magricela e tem esse cabelão mau cortado ç.\)

Orochimaru: O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Queria tomar banho, un u.\)

Orochimaru: -abre o box- Venha, oras ¬¬

Deidara: ...

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Deidara: ...

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Deidara: ...

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Deidara: Tá bem, mas não me toque u.\)

Orochimaru: Não me interesso por seres estranhos com bocas em lugares inapropriados u.u

Deidara: Olha só quem fala, un, o cara que tira cobras da boca ¬.\)

Orochimaru: Chega mocinho! Sabia que eu posso te matar? Ò.ó

Deidara: Que meda XD -tirando a calça-

Orochimaru: Espero que o Tobi-chan indique você u.u

Deidara: É mais fácil ele indicar você.

Orochimaru: Por que? o.ô

Deidara: Ninguém aqui gosta de você. -entra no box-

Orochimaru: É? ó.ô

Deidara: Claro que é, un ¬.\)

Orochimaru: Mas por quê? .-.

Deidara: O Itachi porque você tentou roubar o corpo dele, o Kisame porque você tentou roubar o corpo do Itachi. O danna porque você traiu a Akatsuki, o Pein-sama pelo mesmo motivo. A Konan porque seu cabelo é mais bonito que o dela... Zetsu porque é um pau-mandado do Tobi, que não gosta de você por ser "assustador". Kakuzu porque ele diz que você gasta muito dinheiro, Hidan porque tem nojo de você... Kabuto te ama, un u.\)

Orochimaru: Só por isso?

Deidara: É ô.\)

Orochimaru: Pelo menos alguém me ama... -cantinho emo-

Deidara: u.\)

Orochimaru: -chega nele- E você? Me odeia? -lingüinha sobre os lábios-

Deidara: Com todas as forças do meu ser, un u.\) -continua seu banho-

Orochimaru: Ninguém me ama! Ç.Ç

14:30

Quarto do Bob esponja:

Sasori: -dormindo em uma cama-

Kabuto: -brincando com o bonequinho do Orochimaru-

Tobi: -entra sem ser convidado e se joga em cima do Sasori-

Sasori: TOBI!! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy :3

Sasori: Good boys não entram no quarto dos outros sem bater e se jogam em cima destes Ò.Ó

Tobi: Mas Tobi... Tobi is a good boy! T0X

Kabuto: Bando de malucos ¬¬ -saí do quarto com o bonequinho deixando os dois sós-

Sasori: Quem ele pensa que é pra nos chamar de malucos? Ò0Ó9

Tobi: Mas tudo bem Sasori-senpai. -sorri por debaixo da máscara-

Sasori: O que eu tenho que agüentar... u.ù

Tobi: Abraço! -se joga em cima do Sasori fazendo ambos caírem da cama... juntinhos-

Zetsu: -passando pelo corredor nesse momento, ouve um barulho e dá uma espiada pela porta-

Tobi: Você é tão macio Sasori-senpai, Tobi achava que era duro com madeira x3

Zetsu: Madara-sama... –murmura engolindo seco, então se retira-

15:43

Quarto do líder

Tobi: -entra no quarto- n.x

Zetsu: -deitado na cama, lendo um livro-

Tobi: -se joga no colo dele- O que está lendo, Zetsu-san? :3

Zetsu: ...

Tobi: Zetsu-san? ó.x

Zetsu: ...

Tobi: Tá dando gelo no Tobi? T0X

Zetsu: Estou lendo algo avançado demais para você.

Tobi: Por que Zetsu-san tá agindo assim?

Zetsu: Por nada. -continua lendo-

Tobi: Eu tenho algo bem mais interessante para fazer do que ficar lendo. -o abraça por trás-

Zetsu: Procure outro, Tobi -se levanta-

Tobi: Hum? O.õ -sem entender nada-

Zetsu: Passar bem. -fecha a porta do quarto bruscamente-

Tobi: O que deu nele?

16:00

Na piscina:

Konan: CADÊ MEU CHOCOLATE? -irritada-

Pein: Aqui Konanzinha T0T -trazendo o chocolate-

Konan: Demorou seu jegue Ò.Ó -devora duas barras-

Kisame: Tá grávida?

Konan: O QUE DISSE?

Pein: Falou algo contra minha Konanzinha? Ò:Ó

Hidan: Ela tá muito nervosa e está comendo muito.

Kakuzu: Além de gastar muito dinheiro nisso.

Konan: EU NÃO ESTOU GRAVIDA!

Kisame: É bom mesmo... Porque se estiver você será desclassificada.

Kakuzu: E é uma a menos. Kukukukukukuku.

Pein: Ninguém vai ser desclassificado aqui Ò:Ó9

No banheiro

Deidara: Cadê meu shampoo?

Orochimaru: Pode usar o meu Loreal ;D

Deidara: É muito vagabundo o seu, un, prefiro o meu Seda Brilho Intenso.

Orochimaru: Esse é um lixo, kukukukukuku.

Deidara: O meu cabelo é mais bonito que o seu Ò.\)

Orochimaru: Sonha Barbie.

Deidara: Vou te mostrar a Barbie -pula no pescoço do Orochimaru começando a enforca-lo-

Orochimaru: Socorro! -enforcando ele também-

Deidara: Não toque em mim sua cobra.

16:30

Na cozinha:

Itachi: Meu brigadeiro! Ç/.\Ç

Faxineira: -limpando-

Itachi: Da licença, é meu momento emo

Faxineira: Foi mau -se retira-

Itachi: Meu brigadeiro! Ç/-\Ç -pega faquinha pra cortar pulso-

No estúdio...

Vê: Avisa pra ele que essa faquinha é de plástico x.x

Rê: Que coisa não...

Vê: E o Tobi, parece que não conseguiu o que queria ;D

Rê: É mesmo... E no quarto do Bob as coisas andam muito quentes...

Vê: Bom, mas vamos deixar de falar e começar a prova do anjo \o\

Rê: Que venham nossos digiescolhidos!

Na sala de estar da casa...

-silêncio mortal-

Kisame: Itachi-san, se você pegar o anjo, imunizaria quem? #.#

Itachi: Não sei u/.\u

Kisame: Diz alguém #.#

Itachi: Er... Konan.

Kisame: -cantinho emo-

Orochimaru: Quem me imunizaria? \o\

-cri cri cri-

Orochimaru: Ninguém me ama! T0T

Kabuto: Eu te imunizaria, Orochimaru-sama!

Orochimaru: ...

Kabuto: n.n

Orochimaru: _Ninguém_ me ama! T0T

Kabuto: -cantinho emo ao lado de Kisame-

Rê e Vê: -aparecem na tv- BOA NOITEEEEEEE! \o\

Aka's e Kabuto: Boa noite u.u

Vê: Vejo que estão muito animados ;D

Rê: Bom, para não desperdiçar o pouco de animação presente em seus corpos, vamos logo começar essa merda.

Vê: Okay, okay...

Rê: Tá igual àquele cara do programa "Tv fama" XD

Vê: Propaganda descarada XD

Aka's e Kabuto: ¬¬

Rê: Vamos logo u.u

Vê: A prova é o seguinte...

Aka's e Kabuto: ...

Vê: Todo mundo pra fora.

Aka's e Kabuto: -se retirando-

Rê: É bem simples essa prova!

Vê: Vocês vão correndo até nossos bebês de plástico e trocaram a frauda deles, bem simples.

Rê: Mas não é só trocar, vocês vão tirar a frauda, limpar direitinho e colocar outra, aí sim acaba.

Vê: Em caso de empate...

Rê: O que dificilmente ocorre...

Vê: Vocês vão para o telefone.

Orochimaru: Colocar? Eu prefiro tirar :9

Todos: Pedófilo...

Tobi: Tobi também vai ter que fazer?

Rê: Claro que não, idiota ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi IS a GOOD BOY Ç.X

Sasori: Não é ¬¬

Zetsu: u.**ú** -se lembra do momento do quarto-

Tobi: Zetsu-san tá irritado i.x

Vê: Entenderam?

Todos: Sim.

Kisame: Vai ser fácil pra você, Itachi-san.

Itachi: Por quê? ô/.\ô

Kakuzu: Por causa do seu irmãozinho emo...

Itachi: Desde quando eu cuido dele?

Todos: -gota-

Hidan: Pro Deidara também vai ser fácil.

Deidara: Vai ser moleza mesmo, un.

Hidan: Por que você brincava muito de boneca, né?!

Todos: AGYGAYAGyAyYAgYAyGYAgYA

Rê: Essa risada é minha! Ò.Ó

Vê: Se acalme u.ú

Rê: Mas essa risada é minha i.i

Vê: ACALME-SE!

Rê: .-.

Vê: Bom, vamos começar logo... Em suas marcas!

Aka's e Kabuto: -se posicionam-

Rê: VÃO! \o\

Akas's e Kabuto: -correm até os bebês-

Hidan: Que porra! Ò.Ó -batendo a cabeça do bebê na mesinha enquanto tenta tirar a frauda-

Kakuzu: -olhando o bebê sujo- ECA! X.X -joga a frauda na cara de Kisame-

Kisame: AHHHHHHHHHH!! \X-X/ -correndo-

Itachi: -encarando o bebê- Escute-me bem, quero que você faça isso sozinho, você já é um homemzinho, seu fanfarrão Ò/.\Ó

Bebê: x.x

Itachi: Pede pra sair, porra! Ò/.\O -tapa no bebê-

Pein: -coloca a frauda na cabeça do bebê- Pronto n:n Er... Tem alguma coisa errada aqui o:o

Zetsu: Eu acho que tem que fazer... **Não, seu idiota, é assim!** Tá maluco? Isso está errado. **Você é um idiota.** -começa a discutir-

Sasori: -procurando como tirar a frauda- Por que isso não vem com manual de instrução?! Ò.Ó

Konan: -colocando a frauda no bebê- Bando de idiotas...

Deidara: Vai ficar limpinho, neh bebezinho? n.\) -colocando a frauda-

Orochimaru: -tira a frauda- E... Como coloca? KABUTO, AJUDA! Y0Y

Kabuto: -corta a frauda do bebê com o chakra- Sorry Orochimaru-sama, mas eu não sei fazer isso Y0Y

Konan e Deidara: Acabei.

Homens: Como? O.O

Vê: E houve um empate.

Rê: Milagre! -joga confete cor de rosa-

Vê: Acabou a purpurina... Sorte Orochimaru x.x

Rê: Então vamos ou telefone do Faustão :D

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Tragam o telefone whahahahahaWAhahahaWA

Vê: Sua risada maligna é o ó ¬¬

Rê: i.i

Vê: Tragam o telefone produção.

Produção: -leva o telefone-

Vê: Alô.

Carinha: Alô.

Vê: Quem fala?

Carinha: Pablo.

Vê: Oi Pablo! Quantos anos você tem e de onde você fala?

Pablo: Tenho treze anos e moro em Mossoró.

Vê: Olha Renata! Ele é da mesma cidade deserto que você ;x

Rê: ¬¬

Produção: ¬¬

Vê: Desde quando tem telefone aqui?

Pablo: Eu quero manda um beijo pra minha mãe, pra minha tia, pra vocês aí, pra gata da konan...

Pein: ELA É MINHA! Ò:Ó9

Hidan: E tá grávida XD

Vê: -desliga na cara do Pablo- Não era esse o telefone u.ú

Produção: Sorry.

Rê: É o seguinte... Vocês dois vão atender ao telefone! Quem tiver sorte vai ter quem não tiver... Sempre tem o ano seguinte :D

Vê: PreparadAs?

Deidara: EI!!

Vê: Hohohoho

Rê: Em suas marcas... JÁ!

Deidara e Konan: -correm para o telefone-

Deidara: CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO! SUA LERDA!

Konan: ¬¬

Deidara: -atende-

Voz: Você está sendo traído.

Deidara: O QUE?

Voz: Agora desligue.

Deidara: -paralisado-

Voz: Eu disse: DELIGUE!

Deidara: -desliga-

Konan: Tenho ainda que atender?

Rê: Tem.

Konan: -atende-

Voz: Você é o novo anjo!

Konan: AHA! Eu sou... Aha! Eu sou o anjo, eu sou -fazendo dancinha estranha-

Pein: isso aí Konanzinha! Meu anjo mensageiro! #:#

Konan: Vem aqui meu Deus :3

Pein: -indo-

Konan: -pega barra de chocolate e devora-

Pein: Ç:Ç

Todos: Se deu mal! AGgaGYAgAGyGaGAYgYGA

Rê: Boa sorte Konan, você é a novo anjo! Pode pegar o colar do anjo no cilindro a esquerda ;D

Konan: -abre o cilindro e pega o colar- EU sou o anjo! #.# -coloca o colar-

Nos estúdios...

Vê: E estamos chegando ao fim de mais um programa!

Rê: Agradecemos a audiência, pedimos reviews, onegai ç.ç

Vê: E agradecemos as recebidas XD

Rê: Até o próximo programa! \n.n/

Vê: Boa noite ;D

Na sala...

Konan: -vem correndo- Sou o novo anjo! -pula em cima do sofá-

Hidan: Isso foi injusto, caralho! Ò.ó

Konan: uma ova!

Pain: minha Konanzinha jamais trapacearia Ò.ó9

Sasori: minha cabeça ta explodindo... vou me deitar

Tobi: Tobi te acompanha Sasori-semapai

Sasori: certo

-os dois se vão-

Deidara: -pensa- 'Você está sendo traído... foi isso que a voz disse e o Tobi e o danna estão indo para o quarto...sozinho... O DANNA E O IDIOTA DO TOBI JUNTOS??'

Zetsu: -pensa- 'não acredito... por que fez isso Madara-sama?não sou bom o bastante?'

Deidara: EU VOU JUNTO!! –sai correndo-

Hidan: mano... o que deu nele?

Todos: sei lá o.o

Zetsu: vou para meu quarto... com licença

Kisame: não vai dormir com o Tobi hoje?

Zetsu: ¬¬

Hidan: vamos Kakuzu

Kakuzu: ok

Itachi: também vou!

Konan: eu sou o anjo,eu sou o anjo

Pain: vamos para o quarto Konanzinha?

Konan: EU SOU O ANJO Ò.ó9

Pain: i.i

Orochimaru: também estou indo para meu sono de beleza

Kabuto: também vou

Orochimaru: mas é um traste mesmo

Konan: -curtindo ser o anjo-

Pain: -se retirando-

Konan: QUEM DEIXOU?

Pain: -congela-

Konan: eu sou o anjo #.#


	4. 1 votação

1ª Votação

1ª Votação!

Nos estúdios...

Vê: Hoje é o dia da votação, que legal... ¬¬

Rê: Que humor hein? XD

Vê: -pega metralhadora e aponta-

Rê: O.O

Vê: Tô dodói i.i

Rê: Tadinha ;.;

Vê: Você não esta com dó ¬¬

Rê: Não mesmo XDDD

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Vamos dar uma espiadinha para ver o que rolou ;D

00:30

Quarto do líder;

Tobi: Zetsu-san não veio hoje... O que será que ele tem?

-silêncio-

Tobi: Tobi tá com sede -levanta e sai do quarto-

00:31

Quarto do Bob Esponja

Deidara: -fazendo chapinha-

Sasori: -lendo-

Zetsu: -entra e se joga na cama-

Deidara: Pensei que ia ficar com o Tobi hoje, un...

Zetsu: Decidi vir para cá... Ele é o líder não eu u.**u**

Sasori: Ele não gosta de ficar sozinho -passa a página do livro-

Deidara: -pensa- "_Ele não gosta? Como o danna sabe? E se o Tobi quiser o danna no quarto dele pra fazer companhia? EU MATO!! DANAA É MEU_" -fogo nos olhos-

**TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM** (alarme de incêndio)

Hidan: MAS QUE PORRA!

Kisame: QUEM FOI A ANTA?

Orochimaru: MEU CABELO!! Ç0Ç

Konan: MINHA ROUPA!!

Pein: KONANZINHA!! NÃO ME BATE T0T

Kakuzu: MEU DINHEIRO!! NOOOOOOO!!

Itachi: VÃO PARAR COM ESSA MERDA DE GRITARIA OU TA DIFICIL? Ò/.\Ó

Todos: Tá difícil! Ç.Ç

Itachi: Vou ter que refazer minha maquiagem i/.\i

Kakuzu: Vai biba ;D

Hidan: Jashin-sama não vai gostar nada disso u.ú

Deidara: "_Foi minha determinação que fez o alarme disparar, un?_" o-\)

Zetsu: que cheiro de queimado é esse?

Sasori: vem da cozinha

Deidara: vamos lá ver

Na cozinha...

Pein: TOBI!! Ò:Ó9

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy i.x

Pein: Você molhou minha Konanzinha!

Konan: Calma Pein... Ele não fez isso porque quis...

Pein: Konanzinha? ;:;

Konan: Ele só... MOLHOU MINHA ROUPA, ESTRAGOU MINHA CHAPINHA E ME FEZ REFAZER A MAQUIAGEM! -espumando pela boca-

Kakuzu: Meu dinheiro T0T

Tobi: Tobi só queria tomar leite quente i.x

Kisame: Por que não pediu ao Zetsu? ¬¬

Tobi: Zetsu-san não estava no quarto i.x

Hidan: Por quê não foi até o quarto dele? ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi is good boy i.x

Sasori: Okay pessoal... Vamos ir para nossas camas ensopadas que amanhã é dia da votação

Pein: Vamos lá Konanzinha \o\

Voltando aos estúdios

Rê: É... Parece que eles não dormiram muito bem ;D

Vê: E acordaram pior ainda.

Rê: Eu dormi na minha caminha quentinha tão bem... #.#

Vê: Eu também.

Rê e Vê: Pé frio -se rachando de tanto rir-

Produção: cof cof cof ¬¬

Vê: É gripe?

Rê: Benegripe ;D

Produção: Continuem com o programa! Ò.Ó

Rê: Not stresse u.u

Vê: Vamos conversar com eles agora u.u

Rê: Que venham nossos digiescolhidos \o\

Na sala da casa...

Pein: -trocando o curativo do olho-

Konan: Ainda não sarou? ¬¬

Pein: O Huck me bateu e você acha que vai sarar logo, muié? Ò:ó

Konan: NÃO FALE COMIGO ASSIM, NAGATO! ò.Ó

Pein: Sorry Konanzinha .-. Te amo s2

Kisame: Quem você chamou de Huck?! Ò.Ó

Pein: Tá vendo outro monstro imenso aqui?! Ò:Ó

Rê e Vê: -aparecem na tela- Boa noiteeee \o\

Pein e Kisame: -bolando no chão-

Rê: WOW! #.# Vai lá, Kisa-chan! Acaba com ele!

Vê: Alguém separa esses energúmenos para começarmos? ¬¬

-cri cri cri-

Vê: Alguém? o.o'

Zetsu: Quem é louco de se meter na briga entre o chefe e um monstro azul que te parte em um só soco? u.**u**

Vê: x.x

Rê: Eu sei um jeito ;D

Todos: É? O0O

Rê: -aponta- Olha lá, é o Itachi de sunga na piscina?!

Orochimaru e Kisame: ONDE?! #.# -olham pra piscina pela janela-

Itachi: Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas não é pra tanto u/.\u

Rê: Convencido... ¬¬

Vê: Vamos parar de enrolação e começar logo com isso!

Rê: Konan, quem você imuniza e por quê? n.n

Konan: -levanta- Bom... Eu vou imunizá-lo em primeiro lugar porque se ele sair vou ficar sozinha com idiotas nessa casa... Tá, ele é um idiota, mas se ele sair os idiotas carniceiros vão me atacar, e ele me defende dos outros idiotas... -tira o colar de anjo- Ele diz que sou seu anjo mensageiro também e eu acho isso muito fofis ;3 Vou imunizar o Pein-kun!

Pein: Ela me ama! \#:#/ -pula do sofá e dá um beijinho na Konan-

Konan: -entrega o colar-

Rê: Agora que o Pein está imunizado, vamos a indicação do líder... Lembrando que não pode ser nem a Konan nem o Pein, okay Tobi?

Tobi: Sim sim n.x -levanta-

Vê: Então, quem é o coitado que você indica?

Tobi: Deidara-senpai.

Todos: O.O

Deidara: UN? O.\)

Apresentadoras: O.O

Tobi: n.x

Todos: OMG! O.O

Vê: Por que?! O.O

Deidara: "_Espera... Tá na cara! Ele quer que eu saia pra ficar com o danna! Esse Tobi me paga! Traidor, un!"_ Ò.\)

Tobi: Não tinha quem indicar, Tobi gosta de todo mundo i.x Mas aí Tobi pensou: É melhor indicar alguém que não saia... Como Todo mundo ama o senpai, eu vou votar nele porque sei que _não _vai sair n.x/

Rê: Faz sentido O.o

Tobi: n.x

Rê: Certo então... Pein, Konan e Tobi estão imunizados essa semana do paredão, Deidara já está nele então vocês não podem votar no lôro...

Vê: Vamos começar a pegar os votos u.u

Rê: O primeiro é Pein-kun n.n

Pein: Okay! \o\ -levanta e vai até uma portinha-

Dentro do confessionário...

Pein: -entrando- Nussa! Que lugar chique! o:o -olhando o quarto preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas-

Rê: Arigatou ;D Agora pode sentar-se na poltrona.

Pein: Certo n:n

Vê: Pode começar a votar ;D

Pein: E minha privacidade?

Rê: Não existe ;D

Pein: Cadê o papelzinho?

Vê: Pode dizer para nóis ;D

Pein: Na biba do Orochimaru...

Rê: Por que ele?

Pein: Seria divertido uma competição de bibas ;D

Vê: XDDDD

Rê: Certo então... Pode ir.

Pein: -se vai-

De volta a sala...

Vê: -aparece no telão- Pode vir Itachi.

Itachi: -levanta do sofá e vai pro confessionário-

Dentro do confessionário...

Rê: Vem sempre aqui? ;D

Itachi: Não u/.\u

Rê: Quem tá falando com ele, Vê?

Vê: Sei lá! Tem doido pra tudo. Mas que é um gato é...

Rê: Será que é solteiro?

Vê: Gato do jeito que é deve ter namorada...

Rê: Ou namorado i.i

Vê: Homens bonitos sempre são yaoi Ç.Ç

Itachi: Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas dá pra ir logo? ¬¬

Rê: VÊ! Onde você encontrou esse Deus?

Vê: No shopping! Ele estava lá na foto de um cartaz de marca de perfume, procurei por ele #.#

Rê: Ele é tão lindo #.#

Vê: Branquinho, olhos azuis, moreno, gostoso e molhadinho... ;D

Itachi: -gota-

Rê: Pois bem Itachi... Em quem você vota pra sair?

Itachi: Orochimaru u/.\u

Vê: E por que?

Itachi: Porque ele quer me possuir Ò/.\Ó

Rê: Dispensado ¬¬

Itachi: -vai embora-

Na sala...

Vê : -aparece no telão- pode vir Kisame ;D

Kisame: -levanta do sofá e vai pro confessionário-

Dentro do confessionário...

Rê: Kisa-chan #0#

Vê: Pára de surtar menina u.u

Rê: Quer chá Kisa? #.#

Kisame: Sim, obrigado ;D

Vê: Venha pegar ele quando você sair da casa ou no final do programa ;D

Kisame: i.i

Rê: Em quem você vota Kisa? #.#

Kisame: Naquela cobra do Orochimaru u.u

Vê: Por quê?

Kisame: porque ele quer possuir o Itachi... -irritado-

Rê e Vê: ...

Rê: Não fica assim ;D

Kisame: -calminho-

Rê: Ele me obedece! #0#

Vê: Ele obedece todo mundo u.u

Kisame: Como?

Vê: Dispensado :D

Kisame: -vai embora-

Na sala...

Vê: Kabuto, tua vez...

Kabuto: -levanta do sofá-

Confessionário...

Kabuto: -senta na poltrona- Boa noite n.n

Rê: Que menino educado O.o

Vê: Boa noite ;D

Rê: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Kabuto: Bem... Eu não queria votar em ninguém, mas... .-.

Vê: Vai logo ¬¬

Kabuto: Certo, vou votar no Itachuke u.ú

Rê: Essa fala é minha Ò.Ó

Kabuto: Mas eu gostei, vou usar também ;D

Vê: Certo... E por quê vai votar nele?

Kabuto: Porque o Orochimaru-sama quer o corpo dele! Y.Y

Rê e Vê: Dispensado! x.x

Kabuto: n.n -levanta e vai embora-

Na sala...

Vê: Orochimaru, tua vez.

Orochimaru: Uhu, Vila do Som! \o\ -levanta-

Todos: O.o

Orochimaru: Sempre quis dizer isso :B -vai pro confessionário-

No confessionário...

Rê: Uhu Mossoró! 8D

Orochimaru: Uhu! ;D

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Sente-se na poltrona, Tio Orochi :D

Orochimaru: -senta- n.n

Vê: Em quem tu vota, ô biba louca? u.u

Orochimaru: Biba louca é o seu avô, menina mau criada ¬¬

Rê: Como você descobriu?! :O

Vê: Hã?! Ò.Ó

Rê: Nada, nada... :x

Vê: Bom mesmo u.u

Rê: Então, em quem tu vota, tio? n.n

Orochimaru: Eu vou votar... -pensa- Er... Ia votar no Pein... Mas a Konan-chan imunizou ele... Então vai aquela coisa azul u.u

Rê: Por quêêêêêêêêêê?? Y0Y

Orochimaru: Porque ele parece um cão-de-guarda azul que não me deixa chegar perto do Ita-chan! \Ò.Ó/

Rê: Explicado ¬¬

Vê: Pode se retirar...

Sala...

Vê: Pode vir Konan.

Konan: Certo... -indo-

No confessionário...

Konan: -entra-

Rê: Bem vinda ;D

Konan: É, que seja ¬¬

Vê: Tomô XDDD

Rê: Somos mulheres! Deveríamos nós unir ò.ó/

Konan: Da pra ir logo? ¬¬

Vê: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Konan: Naquela cobra descarada u.u

Rê: E por quê? ô.ô

Konan: Você já viu o cabelo dele? É tão brilhante! E ele fica jogando na cara! Literalmente Ò.Ó

Vê: -mexendo no cabelo-

Konan: Você também! Y.Y

Vê: Sorry ;x -coloca touca na cabeça-

Rê: Dispensada x.x

Konan: Certo... –vai embora-

Na sala...

Vê: Sasori! #.#

Sasori: -se levanta-

No confessionário...

Sasori: -entra-

Vê: -bando-

Rê: Olá Sasori :D

Sasori: Olá u.u

Vê: Como vai?

Sasori: Bem.

Rê: Tá famoso em Saso ;D

Sasori: Hum?

Vê: Os escândalos que anda causando... ;D

Sasori: -não entendendo nada-

Rê: Como se sente tendo o Deidara disputando pra sair da casa?

Sasori: Torcendo para ele sair u.u

Vê: Que amor ;D

Sasori: Eu sei ;D

Rê: Okay... Então... Em quem você vota e por quê?

Sasori: Se eu fosse votar no Orochimaru aquelas duas bichas iam competir e as probabilidades do Deidara ficar são grandes, então... Eu voto no Itachi.

Vê: Essa foi uma justificativa?

Sasori: Foi u.u

Rê: Dispensado :D

Sasori: -vai embora-

De volta à sala...

Vê: -na tela- Deidara, tua vez.

Deidara: Okayyy, un \o\ -levanta e corre pro confessionário-

No confessionário...

Deidara: Oi! n.\)

Rê: Olá Deidei, sente-se n.n

Deidara: Arigatou, un... -senta-

Vê: Em quem tu vota e por quê?

Deidara: Posso votar no Tobi, un? ¬.\)

Rê: Não x.x

Deidara: Zetsu u.\)

Vê: Zetsu? O.o

Deidara: Não, espera un... Voto no Orochimaru! Ò.\)

Rê: Tá, e por quê?

Deidara: Ele... Disse que... Meu cabelo é feio!! Y0\)

Rê e Vê: 'o.o'

Vê: Tá x.x Dispensado, Deidara.

Deidara: Posso fazer uma pergunta? i.\)

Rê: Claro n.n

Deidara: Meu cabelo é feio? T.\)

Rê: Não, é lindo ¬¬

Deidara: Jura?! #.\)

Rê: Uhum ¬¬

Vê: Vai embora! x.x

Deidara: Okayyy ;D -vai embora-

Na sala...

Vê: Por último o Zetsu, pode ir ao confessionário.

Zetsu: -levanta do sofá-

No confessionário mais gay que já existiu...

Zetsu: -entra-

Rê: Pode sentar na poltrona, homem-planta mais hot que já habitou essa casa ;D

Zetsu: u\**u**

Vê: Em quem tu vota? n.n

Zetsu: Sasori... **Orochimaru.** Por que Orochimaru? **Ele é gay e chato. **Mas é o Sasori que está se metendo com... o.

Rê e Vê: Yaoiiiiiii!! #.#

Zetsu: Elas me assustam... **A mim também.**

Vê: Então, quem é? ;D

Zetsu: Sasori... Não é? **Sei lá, por mim ia o Orochimaru.**

Rê: Decida logo! Ò.o

Zetsu: SASORI! Ò.**u**

Vê: Sei que não precisamos perguntar, mas... Por quê?

Zetsu: Eu tenho que responder? o\**o**

Rê: Teeeeemmmm! #.#

Zetsu: Por que o Tobi tá andando muito com ele... **E eu não tô gostando disso **u.**ú**

Rê e Vê: CIÚMES!!

Zetsu: Não estou com ciúmes u\\**ú**

Rê: Sei ;D

Vê: Mas tudo bem... Te entendemos ;D

Zetsu: Posso ir?

Rê: Vontade n.n/

Vê: Que massa!!

Rê: Tadinho do homem-planta mais hot que já habitou essa casa... ;/

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Parei i.i

Vê: Já temos uma resposta, então vamos falar para eles.

Na sala...

Pein: É agora Konanzinha...

Konan: Eu sei u.u

Deidara: não importa quem venha, eu vou vencer, un! Ò.\)

Itachi: Largue de ser estúpido u/.\u

Deidara: Não, seu emo ¬.\)

-rê e vê aparecem na tela-

Vê: Muito bem crianças felizes...

Rê: Já temos uma decisão ;D

Vê: Quer fazer as honras Rê?

Rê: Posso?

Vê: Mas é claro!

Todos: VAI LOGO! Ò.O

Rê: Okay okay... ¬¬

Vê: Rê.

Rê: Que foi?

Vê: Ainda falta o Kakuzu e o Hidan... Zetsu não foi o último o.o

Rê: NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESQUECI DELES!! O3O

Vê: x.x

Rê: -morre-

Vê: Voltamos já... Enquanto isso pode vir Hidan.

Hidan: Mas que porra hein? ¬¬ -vai-

No confessionário...

Rê: -morta-

Vê: Desculpe pela vergonha que estamos passando.

Hidan: Que seja u.u

Vê: Mas seu voto não ia alterar o resultado mesmo u.u

Hidan: Então por quê eu tô nessa porra?

Vê: Porque você é um gato :B

Hidan: Eu sei, eu sei! ;D

Vê: Tá se achando.

Hidan: Eu não posso me achar porque eu não me perdi ;D

Vê: Boa! ;D

Hidan: Nem fraca nem forte, no ponto!

Vê: Só Boa.

Hidan: Beba com moderação ;D

Vê: Estamos com a script da Sol e não da Boa x.x

Hidan: Mas que merda caralho x.x

Vê: Tudo bem! Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Hidan: Certo u.u

Vê: Rê...

Rê: -morta-

Vê: O Hidan tá aqui u.u

Rê: -acorda- #¬#

Hidan: o.o

Rê: Posso morder ele? -cara de maníaca-

Vê: Não u.u

Rê: Nem uma mordidinha? i.i

Vê: Nem u.u

Rê: E uma lambida na bochecha? ;D

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Má i.i

Vê: Quem você quer que saia e por quê? u.u

Hidan: Er... Não sei... Acho que o Kabuto.

Rê: Kabuto! Y0Y Eu gosto dele.

Vê: E por quê ele?

Hidan: Ele é esquisito! Correndo atrás daquela coisa horrorosa cheia de pó de arroz, aquela imitação do Michael Jackson...

Rê: Já sabemos quem é x.x

Hidan: Que bom u.u

Vê: Dispensado

Hidan: -vai embora-

De volta a sala...

Rê: pode vir Kaku n.n

Kakuzu: -contando dinheiro-

Vê: KAKUZU!

Kakuzu: Oi :D

Vê: Pode vir ¬¬

Kakuzu: Certo... Papai já volta meus amores. -vai e leva o dinheiro junto-

Pein: Isso porque ele disse que já voltava x:x

Kakuzu: Nunca que ia deixar meus bebês sozinhos! Né? Papai não ia... #.#

Rê: Vem logo ¬¬

Kakuzu: Tô indo -indo-

No confessionário...

Vê: Diga logo quem você quer que saia e por quê, já perdemos muito tempo

Kakuzu: Na biba do Orochimaru u.u

Rê: Por quê?

Kakuzu: Porque ele vive se achando e correndo atrás do Itachi... Ele entra no nosso quarto! Não quero mais essa invasão de privacidade Ò.Ó9

Vê: Sabia que você é filmado 24 horas por dia? x.x

Kakuzu: Sabia .-.

Rê: E ainda quer privacidade?

Kakuzu: É .-.

Vê: Só pelos 1 milhões de reais né?! ;D

Kakuzu: Claro ;D

Rê: Fala algo que mereça privacidade e você não quer que o Orochimaru fique sabendo :X

Kakuzu: Meus bebês! -protege o dinheiro-

Rê: -vai pro cantinho-

Kakuzu: O que deu nela? O.o

Vê: Ela pensou que tinha yaoi u.u

Kakuzu: Ah tá...

Vê: Pode ir

Kakuzu: certo -vai embora-

Voltando a sala...

Rê: Já fizemos a contagem dos votos, e agora foi direito XD

Vê: Quem vai enfrentar o Deidara no paredão é...

Todos: o.o -expectativa-

Rê: TIO OROCHI!

Orochimaru: WHAT?? Ò.Ó

Vê: Isso mesmo, Orochimaru... E cada um terá um minuto para dizer porquê quer ficar na casa :D

Rê: Deidara primeiro, pode ir ao concessionário.

Deidara: Fique esperto, branquelo un... ò.\) -indo-

Orochimaru: Ele me chamou de branquelo?? Aquela Barbie tá doida pra ficar careca hoje! Ò.Ó -avança em Deidara-

Kabuto: Calma Orochimaru-sama! X.X -segura-

Confessionário:

Deidara: -senta na cadeira-

Rê: Pronto?

Deidara: Sim! n.\)v

Vê: Pode começar... Agora!

Deidara: Oie, como vocês sabem eu sou o Deidara, e gostaria muito muito muito muuuito de ficar aqui na casa. Eu ainda quero descobrir que rolo é esse do danna com o Tobi... Se bem que se eu saísse ficava mais fácil de descobrir... Mas eu quero estar aqui pra dar uns tabefes neles ù.\)' Bem, espero que me deixem ficar, eu gosto muito daqui, e... É isso!

Rê: Cabou o tempo. Pode sair.

Deidara: -levanta e vai embora-

Rê e Vê: -ouvem barulho de gritos, coisas caindo e logo Orochimaru e jogado dentro da sala- O.O

Orochimaru: -levanta e corre pra porta- ME DEIXEM SAIR! EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELA BARBIE DE CAMELÔ! \Ò0Ó/

Vê: Er... Você tem um minuto o.o

Rê: Não gostaria de senta-se? o.o

Orochimaru: -olha pra tela- HUM! U.U -senta na poltrona-

Rê: Você tem um minuto começando... Agora!

Orochimaru: Se não me deixarem ficar aqui vão se deparar comigo puxando suas pernas todas as noites, crianças idiotas e adultos enxeridos que assistem essa bosta ¬¬ Vou provar para aquela Barbie que eu SOU melhor u.ú E eu quero o corpo do Ita-chan! #.# Então votem naquela bicha loira e me deixem ficar! ò.ó9

Vê: Acabou...

Orochimaru: -levanta- Uhu vila do Som! \o\

Rê: XDD

Voltando aos estúdios...

Vê: Eu mereço -enche um copo d'água e bebe como se fosse vodca-

Rê: .-.

Vê: É isso aê... Acabou nosso horário de trabalho! Hora de voltar para casa e ser feliz

Rê: Viva! \o/

Vê: Agora é com vocês, caros telespectadores ;D

Rê: Quem você querem fora da casa? Votem!

Vê: E não esqueçam das reviwes.

Rê: E de votar.

Vê: Então até mais \o\

Rê: Nos vemos no próximo episódio ;D

Vê: Nesse mesmo canal

Rê: Nesse mesmo televisor ¬¬

Vê: E não esqueça:

Rê: Se precisar de ajuda...

Vê: Não te ajudaremos XDDDD

Produção: ¬¬

Rê: Até \o/


	5. 1 eliminação

1ª Eliminação

1ª Eliminação!

Platéia: AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! \o\

Rê e Vê: Boa noite!

Platéia: UHU! 8D

Rê: Estamos começando mais um BBA, e hoje é dia de eliminação!

Vê: Pára de imitar o Bial ¬¬

Rê: NUNCA! Y0Y -põe os óculos e pega as fichas-

Vê: Mas isso não vem ao caso o.ó Vamos dar uma olhadinha no que rolou.

Rê: Eles estavam mais tensos do que nunca com medo da eliminação...

Vê PÁRA DE IMITAR O BIAL! ò.Ó -pega metralhadora-

Rê: Por quêêê?! T0T

1:46 da madrugada

Quarto Medieval...

Hidan: -deitado em sua cama, bolando de um lado pro outro-

Itachi: -dormindo com uma toquinha verde na cabeça-

Kisame: -com os pés fora da cama, agarrando o travesseiro, lençol no chão e boca aberta-

Kakuzu: -dormindo-

Hidan: -levanta da cama e sai arrastando o lençol até a cama de Kakuzu, se mete embaixo dos panos e deita ali-

Kakuzu: -abre um dos olhos- Que merda é essa?

Hidan: Não consigo dormir...

Kakuzu: E o que EU tenho a ver com isso? ô.ô

Hidan: SHHH! Vai acordar os outros u.u -se escora em Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Levanta da minha cama... Agora ¬¬

Hidan: Não seja mala!

Kakuzu: Hidan, estão nos filmando u.ú

Hidan: E daí?

Kakuzu: Idiota ¬¬ -abraça e começa a afagar os cabelos brancos-

Hidan: n.n

1:55 da madrugada

Quarto dos Ursinhos Carinhosos

Pein: Glodoviu... nhá nhá -dormindo e babando no travesseiro-

Konan: Morra infeliz! -dormindo e batendo com o travesseiro na cara do Pein-

Kabuto: -dormindo abraçado ao boneco do Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: Aquela Barbie Paraguai vai ver quem é que manda! Quando ela for desclassificada nem sabe o que lhe aguarda kukukukukuku.

1:56 da madrugada

Quarto do Bob Esponja

Sasori: -dormindo feito uma pedra-

Deidara: -vigiando o Sasori para ver se o Tobi não entra no quarto- O danna é meu... O danna é meu... Só meu! Eu não vou sair... Eu não vou sair... Eu vou ficar com o danna... Com o danna!... Vou provar para aquela cobra que o amor sempre vence e-\)

Zetsu: -joga um travesseiro nele- Cala a boca! Tem gente tentando dormir.

Deidara: O DANNA É MEU!

Sasori: QUE PORRA DEIDARA! CALA A BOCA!

Deidara: Danna ç-\)

Zetsu: Aff! -volta a dormir-

Sasori: Eu mereço -se cobre de novo-

Deidara: Você é meu -abraça o Sasori- ç-\)

Sasori: Que me soltar?! ¬¬

Deidara: Nããããããããããão! -abraça mais forte-

Sasori: Aff... -tenta dormir-

7:40 da manha

Cozinha da casa:

Kisame: Bom dia... -chega coçando os olhos, só com uma calça de elástico-

Todos: Bom dia u.u -tom mórbido-

Kisame: -empurra Orochimaru pro lado e senta ao lado de Itachi-

Orochimaru: Ò.Ó

Kisame: ¬.¬ -aperta a mão e deixa o muque durinho-

Orochimaru: Ui ;D

Kisame: o.o -afasta-

Deidara: Então danna... Dormiu bem, un? n.\) -se esfregando no braço dele como um bicho demarcando território-

Sasori: Pára de me alisar! ¬¬ -puxa o braço- Não tem como dormir bem com um macho lhe apertando do lado è.é

Todos: o.o -param o que faziam e olham pra eles-

Deidara: Danna, cuidado com as palavras, un .-\)

Sasori: Você quem passou a noite toda dizendo "O danna é meu e ele não vai tomar", eu não tenho nada com isso ¬¬

Deidara: Y.\)

Sasori: A propósito, o que é isso de "não vou deixar ele chegar perto"? o.ô

Deidara: Bem... Er... Bem... o.\)

Tobi: BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \o\

Deidara: Ele, un! \ò.\)/

Tobi: Zetsu-saaaan, precisamos conversar .-x -não ouviu Deidara-

Zetsu: Okay... -levanta e vai atrás dele- u.**u**

Kabuto: DR é uma porcaria i.i

Pein: Tadinho do Zetsu ;x

Do lado de fora da casa...

Tobi: -fecha a porta-

Zetsu: O que você quer? u.**u**

Tobi: -abraça ele por trás- Por que tem tratado o Tobi assim? -beija o pescoço dele-

Zetsu: Assim como?

Tobi: Não tem mais visitado o Tobi... -subindo a camisa dele com a mão-

Zetsu: Pára -se solta-

Tobi: Por quê, Zetsu-san?

Zetsu: Ufth -vira o rosto-

Tobi: Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Zetsu: Não sei do que está falando u.**u**

Tobi: Ah não sabe?! Então por que... -prensa ele na parede- ...você não me prova que não sabe? Vem depois do café... Lá no meu quarto... Porque -alisando as coxas do outro- ...eu preciso tomar café. -morde o lóbulo dele-

Zetsu: Ma-Madara-sama u/**u** -tentando afastar o outro-

Tobi: Por quê está tentando afastar o Tobi?

Zetsu: Podem nos ver daqui.

Tobi: Deixa eles. -enlaça a cintura da pobre criatura-

Lá na cozinha...

Konan: Chega pra lá! Tô tentando ouvir!

Itachi: Querem calar a boca? Com vocês falando não dá pra ouvir nada.

Deidara: Você é meu danna! -pula nas costas dele fazendo ele cair no chão-

Sasori: SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Pein: Parem de gritar! Estamos tentando ouvir! Ò:ó

Sasori: Manda essa anta loira sair de cima de mim ¬¬

Pein: Deidara! Saia agora de cima do Sasori.

Deidara: Eu sei qual é o seu plano! Estão todos tentando tirar o meu danna de mim. -coloca o ruivo nas costas e vai se afastando com uma cara de louco- Mas vocês não vão conseguir! HAHAHAHAHAHA, NÃO SE APROXIMEM!! -sai correndo-

Kisame: Ele pirou? O.õ

Hidan: Ele já era louco...

Kakuzu: Agora nem se fala o.o

Konan: Que droga! Ò.ó Vocês não se calaram e nem deu pra ouvir, eles já saíram ¬¬

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Y.Y

Voltando ao lado de fora da casa...

Rê: Hehe, eles começaram o dia bem agitados n.n -com um algodão no nariz pra estancar o sangramento-

Vê: Com certeza XD

Rê: Mudando de assunto... Vocês com certeza já ouviram falar de história de pescador, mas já ouviram falar em história de tubarão?

Vê: PORRA, PÁRA DE IMITAR O BIAL! \Ò.Ó/

Rê: Vamos ouvir algumas histórias do Kisame! .-. -correndo da Vê-

11:00 da manhã

Piscina:

Kisame: -sentado na escadinha da piscina-

Itachi: -sentado à beira da piscina ao lado dele-

Kisame: Sabe, isso me lembra uma história...

Tobi: Que história, Kisame-san? ô.x -sentado na grama atrás deles-

Kisame: É que um dia lá na Vila Oculta da Névoa eu e Zabuza estávamos treinando em um laguinho, sabe?

Itachi: Lá vem uma história da dupla dinâmica: Kisame & Zabuza ¬/.\¬

Kisame: Pow, o Zabuza era mó loco quando movinho xD Teve uma vez que ele mergulhou e trouxe uma água marinha, aí saiu correndo com ela na cabeça pela sala das criancinhas dizendo que era o bicho do lago e ia comer elas XD Foi expulso por uma semana e nenhuma criança daquela turma entrou mais naquele lago ;x

Itachi: Essa era a história? ¬/.\¬

Kisame: Não, é outra n.n

Tobi: Conta \o/

Itachi: Affe u/.\u

Kisame: Bom, é que nós estávamos treinando no lago e tava tudo muito tranqüilo... Aí ele teve a idéia de ver o que acontecia se usássemos um dos jutsus do pergaminho que ele tinha roubado. Aí ele disse: "Ou Kisame, vamos ver o que tem aqui dentro, não tem graça roubar e não usar", então ele abriu e era um jutsu proibido de fusão... Ele pediu pra eu usar a kuchiose e trazer um tubarão, aí eu fiz...

Itachi: Pau mandado desde novinho. -murmura-

Kisame: -não ouve- Então o idiota vez o jutsu e mim e deu no que deu n.n Ficou gozando da minha cara por quase um ano e todo mundo da vila tentou desfazer isso ¬¬ Foi engraçado n.n

Tobi: -dormindo-

Itachi: -lendo a sua revista: "Emos da moda"-

Kisame: Itachi-san... Tobi-kun? Ç-ç

Tobi: Vou ver o Zetsu -sai correndo-

Kisame: Ninguém me ama! -vai pro cantinho emo-

Itachi: Eu amo...

Kisame: Você me ama, Itachi-san? #0#

Itachi: Quê? O/.\õ Eu amo essa camisa da David... É tão linda! Olha como esse preto realça os olhos dele.

Kisame: -no cantinho emo- Ninguém me ama! i.i

11:30 da manhã

No quarto dos ursinhos carinhosos

Deidara: -abraçando o Sasori com força ainda com cara de louco e olhando tudo em volta-

Sasori: Me solta Deidara! Tá me sufocando!

Deidara: Ninguém vai tirar você de mim, danna! Ninguém, un -abraça mais forte-

Sasori: Não consigo respirar x.x

Deidara: Meu... Somente meu -abraça mais forte ainda-

Sasori: Tá me matando x.x -já roxo-

Deidara: My... My...

Tobi: -abre a porta- YOOOO!!

Deidara: SAI! -joga o Sasori num canto e faz posição de combate-

Tobi: Deidara-senpai quer lutar com Tobi? :x

Deidara: Não se atreva a tocar no danna!

Tobi: Só ia perguntar se vocês viram o Zetsu-san .-x

Deidara: Ele não tá aqui -joga um travesseiro nele-

Tobi: Certo! -sai do quarto antes do travesseiro acertar ele-

Deidara: -agarra o Sasori de novo- Ninguém vai tirar você de mim danna... Ninguém! -cara de psicopata-

Sasori: Socorro x.x

Voltando às apresentadoras...

Vê: Bom, já enrolamos demais, está na hora de falar com...

Rê: Os digiescolhidos! °O°

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Que foi? .-.

Vê: Vamos logo falar com eles u.ú

Na sala da casa...

Orochimaru: -encarando Deidara- ò.ó

Deidara: -encarando Orochimaru... e sufocando o danna- ò.\)

Tobi: -subindo a mão boba pelas pernas do Zetsu-

Zetsu: -tira a mão dele- u.**u**

-rê e vê aparecem na tela-

Rê: Boa noite n.n

Vê: Hoje é dia de eliminação \o

Rê: E por isso vocês vão ver a família... Quer dizer, os amigos, por quê família vocês não têm XD

Todos: -vão pro cantinho emo da sala-

Vê: Tocou na ferida ;x

Rê: Que seja ;D Vamos lá... Começando pelo Orochimaru! \o/

Orochimaru: É! \o/ -levanta e vai pra frente da tela-

Rê: Você está tão sexy hoje tio Orochi ;D

Orochimaru: Só hoje? ;D

Rê: Todo dia ;D

Vê: Meldéus ¬¬

Rê: Vamos lá XD

-aparece o público que veio ver o Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NÃO ACREDITO \O/ O SASUKE-KUN VEIO, KABUTO! ELE VEIO! \°O°/ -pulinhos histéricos-

Kabuto: -preparando plano para matar o sasuke-

No lado de fora da casa...

Vê: Me segura ¬¬

Rê: -segura-

Vê: Não me segura! Não me segura!

Rê: -solta-

Vê: Me segura.

Rê: -segura-

Vê: Não me segura!

Rê: Decida-se Ò.Ó

Vê: Ai eu mato esse emo -pega metralhadora-

Rê: Você não pode.

Vê: E por que não?

Rê: Porque tem crianças vendo isso, senão EU já tinha matado :B

Vê: x.x

Michael Jackson: -passando atrás dela em sua dancinha-

Na sala da casa...

Orochimaru: MICHAEL! ELE TAMBÉM VEIO °0°/

Todos: o.o -medo-

Kabuto: Nossa, faz tempo que não vemos ele n.n

Rê: Michael Jackson quer dar uma palavrinha ;D

Michael Jackson: Hello! n.n

Orochimaru: Oiiiiiii \o\

Michael Jackson: Eu estar torcendo por... você... Oro-kun! n.n

Orochimaru: \°0°/

Vê: Quanto pagaram para ele dizer isso?

Rê: Não pagamos ele x.x

Vê: Não? O.O

Rê: Não x.x

Michael Jackson: Eu desejo muito sorte... Pra... Você ;D

Orochimaru: Nhá!! \°0°/

Vê: Acabou?

Rê: O tempo dele acabou -tira o Sasukemo do palco e o Michael-

Vê: Pronto Deidei? :D

Deidara: Eu nasci pronto, un ;D -sufocando o Sasori-

Sasori: Socorro! x.x

Rê: Vamos lá então! \o\

-mostra a torcida do Deidara-

Um grupo de líderes de torcida: Me dá um D, me dá um E, me dá I, e outro D e um A, me dá um R, me dá mais um A. E o que forma?! Deidaraaa \o\ -mexendo os pompons e fazendo a coreografia-

Xuxa: Oi baixinhos e baixinhas do meu Brasil n.n Estou torcendo pela minha ex-paquita Deidara n.nb

Todos: O.O

Vê: EX O QUE?! O.O

Deidara: Tenho um passado negro, un .-\)

-mostra a cover da Barbie-

Barbie: Deidei-kun, estou torcendo por você! n.n/

Deidara: Ah, arigatou amiga ;3

Barbie: Aí nós podemos passear no shopping e azarar uns gatinhos ;D

Todos: O.O

Deidara: -olha pros lados- Uhum, tá me estranhado, un? -engrossa a voz-

Vê: Me segura para eu não pular no pescoço dessas.

Rê: Você odeia o Sasuke, você odeia a Xuxa, você odeia a Barbie...

Vê: Eu não odeio a Barbie... Eu odeio o cover da Barbie ¬¬

Rê: Ahhh .-.

Vê: E odeio você my amor ;D

Rê: Igualmente ;D

Vê: Por que você não morre? ;D

Rê: Um dia... E nesse dia eu te levo junto comigo ao inferno ;D

Vê: Sou uma santa! ;D

Deidara: Não é o meu momento esse, un? ¬.\)

Vê: Meu filho! Hello! Eu sou _A_ apresentadora então fica aí quietinho

Deidara: i.\) -abraçando o Sasori com força-

Sasori: x.x -mais azul que o Kisame-

Rê: Mas agora vamos deixar de enrolação e dizer logo quem vai sair ;D

Todos: -se calam e olham pra tela- o.o

Vê: Orochimaru e Deidara, venham à frente.

Orochi e Deidara: -levantam e vão pra frente da tela-

Rê: Muito bem... Vocês dois são personagens muito queridos por todos e cada um tem sua particularidade e jeitinho yaoi que deixa as fãs loucas.

Orochimaru e Deidara: Fazemos o que podemos ;D

Vê: São as duas bibas mais bibas do anime, e a diferença é que uma é seme e a outra é uke forever n.n

Deidara: ¬.\)

Rê: Deidei-chan... Você tem sofrido muito na casa, não é? ;/ Seus amigos lhe apunhalando pelas costas... Mas você sempre dá a volta por cima!

Vê: Orochimaru... Você é um dos mais carismáticos e engraçados daí ;D Além de ser um pervo de primeira n.nb

Rê: Mas um de vocês vai sair hoje...

Vê: E é uma pena...

Rê e Vê: Com 80 dos votos... Quem sai é você, tio Orochi.

-silêncio mórbido-

Orochimaru: -desmaia-

Todos: OH MY GOD! OoO -vão acudir o coitado-

Vê: 80? Não era 99 e 1 foi de dó? O.õ

Rê: falar 80 é mais bibito ;D

Vê: Tindi .-.

Kabuto: NOOOOOOO!! O.O

Deidara: Ahá! Eu sou de mais! Eu sou O cara! Eu sou massa! Eu sou ferra! -fazendo uma dancinha estranha-

Todos: o.o -com tic no olho-

Sasori: -aproveita a brecha e some-

Deidara: DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -corre atrás dele-

Sasori: Sai daqui coisa ruim -fazendo símbolo da cruz e parecendo um corredor de obstáculos-

Vê: Se o Sasori tivesse participado das Olimpíadas eu acho que ele ganhava uma medalha .-.

Rê: O que acha depois daqui agente fazer: Olimpíadas akatsuki?

Vê: Beleza! Desde que o salário seja melhor eu topo qualquer coisa.

Pervertido: Então vamos lá atrás... Aproveitar... Daí eu te pago

Vê: Eu não sou a vadia da Renata ¬¬ SEGURANÇA

Segurança: -levando o cara-

Rê: ¬¬'''

Vê: Te lovu ;D

Enquanto isso na saída da casa...

Kabuto: -carregando as malas do Orochimaru- Y0Y

Orochimaru: .-.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você Y.Y

Orochimaru: Ganhe por mim, Kabuto! ò.ó/

Kabuto: Eu preciso de motivação pra não esquecer de você Ç.Ç

Orochimaru: Não dá tempo ¬¬

Kabuto: Um beijinho? .-.

Orochimaru: -dá um selinho no Kabuto- E se comporte ò.Ó9

Kabuto: Pode deixar .-. Até Orochimaru-sama! -acenando-

Orochimaru: -sai da casa-

Do lado de fora:

Rê: E LÁ VEM ELE! °0°

Orochimaru: -acenando e mandando beijo-

Orochietes: É O TIO ORO, AHHHHHHHHHHHH! °O°

Rê: Oh my Jashin! Vê, é o Orochimaru! O OROCHIMARU! -surtando-

Vê: Eu tô vendo ¬¬

Orochimaru: Oi n.n -joga as malas no chão-

Rê: Tenho que dar uma de Hebe... SELINHO! °O°

Orochimaru: Un? o.ô

Rê: Eu quero um selinho tio Orochi! °O°

Orochimaru: Ah ta n.n -puxa a rê e dá um selinho-

Rê: -desmaia-

Vê: Eu não creio nisso ¬¬

Rê: Aiaiai x3

Vê: Quer dizer algo sobre essa sua saída Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Eu não sou um mal perdedor... Então vou dizer a verdade: Isso é sacanagem! Foi tudo planejado! Trapaceiros do caramba, vocês vão pagar por terem me tirado dessa casa Ò.Ó9

Vê: Tá bom branca de neve! Agora... RUA!!

Orochimaru: Você me odeia?

Vê: Não... apenas acho você horrivelmente horrível .-.

Orochimaru: Meu cabelo é mais bonito que o seu -joga o cabelo-

Vê: Maná -joga o cabelo que é 110 vezes mais brilhante, cheio de vida-

Todos: #0#

Orochimaru: O que você faz para deixar seu cabelo assim?

Vê: Lavo... Corte de três em três meses... Nem dou atenção para o meu cabelo .-.

Todos: O.O

Rê: -acordando- O que? O que houve?

Vê: Estamos encerrando o nosso programa, nega .-.

Rê: -pula nas costas do Tio Orochi- Até o próximo programa! \n.n/

Orochimaru: x.X

Vê: Não deixem de deixar review ;D

Rê: E façam suas bakas felizes! Sayonará n.n


	6. 2 prova do lider

2ª Prova do Líder

2ª Prova do Líder

Vê: Bom dia cacete u.u

Rê: Andas muito tempo com o Hidan Vê .-.

Vê: Tô nem aí caralho u.u

Rê: .-.

Vê: Fala logo ¬¬

Rê: Estamos com mais um programa \o

Vê: Que novidade ¬¬

Rê: -vai pro cantinho emo-

Vê: Sua emo u.u

Rê: Não toca na feridas dos outros ç.ç -agarra o tio Orochi-

Vê: E vamos nós de novo... u.u O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Orochimaru: Oi n.n

Rê: Porque ele é kawaii D:

Orochimaru: Kawaii o caramba, eu sou sexy u.ú -abre a camisa e dá uma desfilada, põe as mãos nos bolsos e sorri pra câmera-

Rê: Ele é SEXY D:

Vê: Que seja. Começa logo ¬¬

Rê: Hoje teremos a prova do líder, mas antes vamos dar uma espiadinha e ver o que rolou na casa ;D

01:00 da madrugada

Quarto do líder

Tobi: É... Foi bom enquanto durou quartinho ç.x

Hidan: Vamos logo porra, isso tá pesado ¬¬ -com as malas do Tobi-

Tobi: Tô indo, tô indo i.x -pega alguns chocolates e sai do quarto-

01:05 da madrugada

Quarto do Bob Esponja

Tobi: Tobi voltou pro quarto! \o\

Deidara: Nããããããoooooo, ele vai querer roubar o danna de mim! Y0\)

Tobi e Sasori: Hã? '-'

Zetsu: -dormindo-

Nos estúdios...

Rê: É, não aconteceu nada de interessante u.u

Vê: Mostra logo a festa que eles tiveram, porra!

Rê: Tá legal ¬¬"

11:30 da noite

Festa Anos 80:

Kakuzu: Detesto festa u.ú -se joga no sofá que fica na varanda da casa-

Hidan: -senta ao lado- Essas são caídas demais ¬¬

Kakuzu: Concordo u.u

Hidan: Quer fazer algo interessante?

Kakuzu: Como o que? o.õ

Hidan: Isso aqui. -pula no Kakuzu e começa a beija-lo-

Kakuzu: EI!! -joga ele longe-

Hidan: Un? o.õ

Kakuzu: Se vamos fazer algo interessante... Façamos direito -beija o platinado de forma faminta, bagunçando seus cabelos bem penteados-

Na piscina...

Konan: Que saco... Tem nada pra fazer.

Pein: Quer dar uns pega Konanzinha?

Konan: Com você?

Pein: é :D

Konan: Nem que me paguem :D

Pain: ç:ç

Konan: u.ú

Perto da mesa dos comes e bebes

Deidara: Danna é meu... Só meu -apertando (sufocando) o Sasori-

Sasori: Alguém me ajude \x.x/

Tobi: Estão fazendo o que senpais? n.x

Deidara: DANNA É MEU!! -sai correndo puxando o Sasori-

Tobi: O que deu nele? O.X

Zetsu: Sei lá u.**u**

Tobi: Sabe Zetsu-senpai... -com dedinho fazendo círculos no abdômen bem definido dele-

Zetsu: O que? u/u

Tobi: Tobi quer um doce.

Zetsu: Há vários aí na mesa u.**u**

Tobi: Mas Tobi quer um em especial... Que é o meu favorito.

Zetsu: Qual? Pé de moleque? O.**õ**

Tobi: Pé não... outra coisa... -sorriso malicioso-

Zetsu: Tem doce de leite -mostra pra ele-

Tobi: É... Tobi quer algo leitoso -chegando perto dele-

Zetsu: -se afastando-

Tobi: -puxa a cintura dele- Não foge não.

Zetsu: Quem está fugindo? -afastando- Aquele ali é o Bob Esponja?!

Tobi: ONDE?! –olha pra trás-

Zetsu: -sai correndo-

Tobi: Hey! Pra onde você vai? VOLTE AQUI! Ò.X -sai correndo atrás dele-

12:15

Na pista de dança:

Deidara: n.\) -balançando Sasori de um lado pro outro como se fosse um brinquedo-

Sasori: x.x -sendo chacoalhado-

Deidara: n.\)

Sasori: Deidara...

Deidara: Sim danna, un?! #.\)

Sasori: Me larga x.x

Deidara: Não danna, un D:

Sasori: Eu preciso ir ao banheiro ¬.¬

Deidara: Eu vou com você! Òw\)/

Sasori: Não mesmo! O.O

Deidara: Mas o Tobi... Ele, un... Você vai atrás dele, não é? Ç.\)

Sasori: O que!? ¬¬

Deidara: Você tá de caso com o Tobi, não é danna, un? T0\)

Sasori: De onde você tirou isso? ù.ú

Deidara: Então quer dizer que você não... o-\)

Sasori: Óbvio que não! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaa \#.\)/ O danna me ama!

Sasori: Não mesmo ¬¬

Deidara: Por quêêêêêêê?? Y.\)

Sasori: Eu mereço isso u.u

Enquanto isso...

No sofá da festa:

Itachi: -devorando uma bacia de chocolates-

Kisame: Vai ficar cheio de espinhas, Itachi-san '-'

Itachi: -comento-

Kisame: Itachi-san? o-o

Itachi: QUE É?! Ò/.\ó

Kisame: Nada .-.

Itachi: -volta a comer-

Kisame: Quer dançar? ¬¬

Itachi: Não!

Kisame: Nadar? '-'

Itachi: Não mesmo.

Kisame: Quer fazer o que então? ¬¬

Itachi: -ainda comendo-

Kisame: Ninguém me ama -vai para o cantinho emo-

Perto do banheiro

Tobi: Zetsu-san -procurando ele-

Sasori: -fugindo do Deidara e desesperado para ir ao banheiro-

Tobi: Zetsu-san.

Sasori: Banheiro!! -correndo-

Tobi e Sasori: -esbarrão-

Tobi: Zetsu-san? X.x -tudo rodando-

Sasori: -não enxergando mais nada-

Tobi: Zetsu-san, eu disse que você não ia fugir de mim x.x –-ainda vendo tudo rodando, mas mesmo assim tira a mascara até metade do rosto e mete um beijo no ruivo-

Sasori: O.O -sendo beijado-

Deidara: -passando por ali- DANNA!! -vê aquilo- Danna... o.\) ... TOBI!! Ò.\) -vai até lá, tira o Tobi de cima do SEU ruivo e da um soco daqueles bem dados nele- Ninguém toca no meu danna!

Tobi: Um passarinho, dois passarinhos e eu tô com soninho -desmaia-

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: E você vem comigo -arrastando o Sasori-

Num cantinho qualquer...

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama ç.ç -abraçado ao bonequinho do Orochimaru-

-cri cri cri-

Kabuto: SAUDADES! Y0Y

De volta aos estúdios

Vê: Uau! As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais quentes aqui.

Rê: Nem te conto -com lencinho para conter a hemorragia-

Vê: Que banquete nós fangirls tivemos agora #.#

RÊ: É #0#

Produção: O programa.

Vê: É mesmo, é mesmo u.u

Rê: Então... O que era mesmo x.x

Vê: A prova do líder x.x

Rê: Já?! O.O

Vê: É x.x

Rê: Tá bom... Nem mais uma espiadinha? ;-;

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Deixa ;-;

Vê: Não ¬¬

Rê: Ah! D:

Vê: Vamos logo falar com...

Rê: OS DIGIESCOLHIDOS! \o\

Vê: ¬¬

Na sala da casa:

Kabuto: -no cantinho agarrado com o boneco e chorando- Orochimaru-sama... ç.ç

Deidara: -algemando o Sasori em si mesmo- Agora você não foge mais! Ò.\)

Sasori: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?! Y.Y

Tobi: Tobi jura que foi um acidente! ç.x

Deidara: Não quero saber! Ò.\)

Itachi: -chupando pirulito-

Kisame: -olhando de boca aberta, tendo pensamentos nada puros com aquela imagem- °¬°

Itachi: Kisame, teu nariz tá sangrando o/.\o

Kisame: Legal...Legal... n.n -põe as mãos no queixo e continua olhando-

Itachi: ô/.\ô

Kakuzu: -contando moedinhas-

Hidan: -contando as telhas no teto- \o\ /o/

Konan: -lixando as unhas-

Pein: ç:ç -batendo os dedinhos-

-rê e vê aparecem na tela-

Rê: BOA NOITE! \o\

Alguns poucos: Boa noite...

Rê: Quanta animação ¬¬

Vê: É mermo u.u

Rê: Você contagiou eles Ò.ó/

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Pra não gastar o pouco de animação existente em seus corpos, vamos logo pra prova :B

Vê: Retirem-se da sala e vão pra fora ¬¬

-todos levantam-

Do lado de fora da casa:

-havia onze pés de laranja, cheios de laranjas laranjinhas ? no topo e uns caminhos de pedras ao estilo filme infantil-

Kakuzu: Que merda é essa? Ô.ô

Rê: Vocês vão colher laranjas 8D

Konan: Criatividade mandou um "oi" ¬¬

Rê: Manda outro pra ela \o\

Konan: ¬¬

Vê: Muito bem... Vamos lá u.u

Rê: É o seguinte... Você vão seguir essa trilha e subir na árvore

Vê: Subir na árvore... Isso tem duplo sentido, sabia? .-.

Rê: x.x

Vê: Continua u.u

Rê: Bem... Depois dessa intromissão vou continuar

Vê: ¬¬

Rê: Vocês fazem todo o percurso e sobem na árvore

Vê: UI :X

Rê: ¬¬

Vê: Tenho culpa se essa frase tem duplo sentido? :X

Rê: Continuando u.u... Quando subirem vocês pegam um laranja e desce,sob de novo e pega outra e desce,colocam todas as laranjas nessa cesta e-

Vê: XDDDD Pára, esse script tá com muita sacanagem

Rê: É mesmo XDDDDDD

Vê: Continua porra XDDDDDD

Rê: Depois que vocês fizerem isso... Vocês correm para a faixa vermelha e quem chegar primeiro ganha :D

Vê: Simples :D

Pein: Vai ser uma de cada vez?

Vê: É... Você sobe... E desce... Sob e desce.

Rê: XDDDD Pára isso já é sacanagem.

Todos: x.x

Vê: Vocês sobem e descem com apenas uma laranja, coloca na cesta e sobe de novo e faz a mesma coisa até que acabe as laranjas e se descerem com mais de uma o jogo acabou pra você :D

Rê: Preparados? :D

Todos: É... Acho que tô...

Rê: JÁ! \o\

Todos: -correm pra subir na árvore-

Deidara e Sasori: -empacam pela corrente- o.o

Sasori: SUA BESTA, OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ Ò.Ó

O resto: -subindo na árvore-

Sasori: Tira essa algema! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Não dá danna, un D:

Sasori: E por quê?! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Deixei a chave no quarto '-\)

Sasori: Já era ¬¬ -senta no chão-

Deidara: Sorry danna Ç.\) -senta ao lado dele-

Tobi: A cobra não tem pé, a cobra não tem mãe, então como é que ela sobre no pezinho de limão? \o\ -pegando as laranjas-

Zetsu: Isso não é limão, Tobi ¬¬

Kabuto: Há muitas maneiras de subir, Tobi... #¬#

Todos: o.o -olham pra ele-

Kabuto: Que foi? .-.

Todos: Nada x.x -voltam a pegar as laranjas-

Kisame: Isso é um exercício e tanto \o\ -subindo e descendo da árvore com as laranjas-

Itachi: Isso pegou meio mau ¬/.\¬ -ainda com o pirulito na boca-

Kisame: -olha- °O° -cai da árvore de cabeça- x.x

Itachi: Hey Kisame, você está bem? o/.\o

Kisame: -dentro de uma poça de sangue- °O°

Hidan: OLHA A CABEÇA!

Itachi: O que? ô/.\õ -é acertado por uma laranja- x/.\x -cai-

Kakuzu: Boa Hidan XD -pegando laranjas e colocando na cesta- Isso é tão fácil quanto catar moedinhas #.#

Hidan: Eu vou vencer porque eu sou-

Kakuzu: Correr até a linha de chegada -indo para a linha de chegada-

Pein: NOOOOOOOO!!

Konan: Não grita ¬¬

Pein: Mas ele vai vencer Ç:Ç

Konan: Aff u.u

Kakuzu: -atravessa a linha vermelha-

Rê: E temos um vencedor! :D

Vê: Parabéns Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: Que nada! Isso foi moleza.

Rê: Imagino -risada maliciosa-

Vê: Andas treinando muito Kaku? ;D

Kakuzu: Quê? o.õ

Rê: Ficar subindo e descendo...

Vê: Pegando laranjas...

Ambas as apresentadoras: -com mega hemorragia nasal-

Produção: cof cof ¬¬

Vê e Rê: #.#

Produção: COF COF Ò.ó

Vê: Vai chupar uma pastilha vai.

Rê: De menta u.u

Vê: E usa sprei de mel u.u

Rê: E esse chupa e sprei...

Vê: Pára é sacanagem :X

Todos: Mentes poluídas ¬¬

Rê: nós?

Vê: Somos santas!

Ambas: -com a coroinha na cabeça, mas elas apagam e cai-

Rê: Me lembre de nunca mais comprar produtos de segunda mão ¬¬

Vê: Segunda mão? :X

Rê e Vê: XDDDDDDD

Todos: Eu mereço x.x

Rê: Então... Vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo para então encerrar XD

Vê: Deixem reviews \o\

No quarto do líder...

Kakuzu: Como é bom o gostinho da vitória.

Hidan: Você trapaceou não é?!

Kakuzu: Claro que não ;D

Hidan: Sei ¬¬

Kakuzu: Estamos sendo filmados, é impossível trapacear sem ninguém ver :X

Hidan: Nisso você tá certo x.x

Kakuzu: Então... Quer subir e descer num pé de laranja?

Hidan: Ah não, aquela árvore quase me mata ¬¬

Kakuzu: E quem disse que é aquela? ;D

Hidan: Hum... -sorriso malicioso- Se é assim

No quarto do Bob esponja

Sasori: Me tira essa coisa ¬¬

Deidara: NOOOOOO T.\)

Sasori: Você viu o que você fez? Por causa disso não pudemos nem competir.

Deidara: Mas danna Ç.\

Sasori: Aff u.ú

Tobi: Tobi voltou -aparece na porta-

Deidara: NHARRRRRRRRRR -faz igual gato quando quer defender algo-

Tobi: o.x

Zetsu: -dormindo-


End file.
